Peaceful Waters
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: Everything is peaceful on the Gold Coast till a turn of events brings their world upside down. Join Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Lewis and others on this epic journey to keep the peace. TRAILER INSIDE! Rating may change! Pretend like Season 3 never happened.
1. Trailer

_Three girls…_

_Shows Rikki, Emma, and Cleo smiling and laughing_

_Three different personalities…_

_Shows Rikki walking on the beach alone, Emma working at the juicenet café, and Cleo cleaning her fish tank in her room_

_One Big Secret…_

Lewis: You guys are freaking mermaids with cool water powers (_shows the girls swimming fast_). You can do anything.

_Their Perfect life…_

Rikki: You are so going to win the election.

Emma: You think so?

Cleo: We know so.

_Can change instantly…_

Cleo: No! Rikki! Noooooo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis: She's gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane: She can't be gone. I won't let her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max: I know it's hard on everyone. I felt the same way when Gracie left me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Chatham: Everything will get much better. Trust me, have I ever been wrong?

Emma: (_sniffing_) no.

Mrs. Chatham: Exactly.

_For their lives to be back to normal…_

Emma: I don't think anything will ever be the same again.

Ash: (_hugging Emma_) well I'm here for you every step of the way.

_They need to find the peace…_

**PEACEFUL WATERS**

Emma: We're in this together, for better or worse.

Cleo: For richer or poorer

Rikki: In sickness and in health

Emma: As long as we live

Rikki: Now it sounds like we're married

All girls: (_Laugh_)

_COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU!_


	2. Intro

Hey. If you're reading this than you read the trailer. Tell me what you think about what you think might happen, etc. This has been sitting my mind since October and I had to get it out. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1:** Intro

_I do not own H2O._

* * *

Rikki Chadwick walked down the beach after a normal, peaceful day. She kept away from the water, eyeing anyone wet coming near her. She wasn't as normal as anyone might think.

She was a mermaid.

Suddenly the sun disappeared. Rikki looked up and saw the clouds turning grey. People began leaving the beach, packing up their bags and grabbing their children. Rikki stopped and looked at the much darker clouds off at sea. It was amazing to watch how one small event could disrupt the peace of the day.

Lightning lit the sky. Two seconds later, thunder followed. Rikki had two hours to warn her best friends, Emma and Cleo. They needed to know before they were caught in the storm too.

She ran down the beach towards the Juicenet Café, the hottest place to hang. She hoped she made it there in time.

* * *

I know its kinda short but its just a little warmer-upper.

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	3. Elections

I would really like some reviews. Tell me if it flows well or tell me improvements. I know I need improvements. PLEASE!!! I'm sorry if this is nothing like how Australians talk or how the school elections work. Please help me. I live in America. I don't know how they work. I would like some reviews and I'll change it.

**Chapter 2**: Elections

* * *

Rikki ran in the door of the Juicenet Café. She looked around and found Emma and Cleo at the counter. She ran up to them.

"Hey Rikki," they both said.

"Hi guys," Rikki replied. She looked down at a colorful paper in front of them. "You guys interested in running for class rep?" she asked.

"Emma is," Cleo said, taking a sip of her drink.

"No I'm not," Emma said. "I'm too busy with work and school and…Ash." She said this quietly and blushed.

"Awe I see. Things are getting pretty serious," Rikki exclaimed, eyeing the brown-haired boy waiting on a table nearby.

"Maybe," Emma said, blushing even harder. She quickly changed the subject. "That's not what we're talking about."

"Yeah, what we're talking about is you running for class rep," Lewis said. Rikki had been so occupied in warning her friends that she didn't notice him.

"I don't know. I'm not really leadership material."

"Come on Emma," Lewis exclaimed, a little too loud. Many heads turned. He lowered his voice. "You guys are freaking mermaids with super-cool water powers. You can do anything."

"I guess you're right," Emma said, unsure of what to say.

"And you're a great friend to everyone," Cleo added. "Everyone will vote for you."

"Alright, I'm in," Emma said. She picked up Cleo's empty glass and recycled it.

"Yes," Rikki exclaimed. She looked at her watch and it dawned on her. They had an hour till the storm came. "Guys, I completely forgot. I was at the beach and there's a storm coming soon. It looks pretty big."

"What? A storm?" Emma took off her apron and ran to where Ash was taking drinks to a table. She whispered in his ear. He must have agreed because he nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Emma motioned to the door and they left.

"Where are we going?" Cleo asked, covering her head even though no rain was there.

"My house," Emma answered. "We can start the campaign posters and you can sleep over if the rain goes past the night."

"Sounds good," Rikki answered. "Are our emergency clothes still there?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't need them. Hurry, we need to beat it to my house."

"Oh yeah, well I beat you," Cleo said.

"Oh no you won't," Rikki exclaimed. All three girls ran as fast as they could, laughing all the way.

* * *

Hope you likd it. If you didn't, tell me how I can improve 'cause I need your help to do it. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	4. Begin the Planning

Hey. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and the reviewers. This chater is longer. More than 1,500 words.

Disclaimer: I don't own H2O. If I did. I would swim in the mermaid tails everyday.

**Chapter 3:** Begin the Planning

* * *

The three best friends walked through the door. Literally five seconds later, rain poured down and a bolt of lightning followed with a loud clap of thunder. Simultaneously, three phones rang. Each ring harmonized with the other two.

"Hello?" they all asked, clearly knowing who it was.

"Are you okay?" the other voices asked. Each boyfriend called their girlfriend, making sure they were all dry. The girls looked at each other and moved to different parts of the house.

"I'm fine Lewis," Cleo said. "No need to worry."

"It's okay Ash, I'm dry," Emma replied. "We got in just in time."

"Obliviously, Zane," Rikki answered with an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like when people made a fit over her. "I answered my phone didn't I? How could I do that if I had a tail?"

The girls talked for a few more minutes and hung up. They met in the kitchen to discuss the campaign plans.

"First thing we need is a slogan," Cleo said. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Let's write some down and see which one is the best."

"How about 'Vote for Emma Gilbert, the mermaid is always right'," Rikki suggested, annoyed at planning. She hated planning. Well, except for full moons of course.

"Rikki, that's not funny," Emma said, with clear seriousness in her voice. She looked around, hoping no one heard. No one was home.

"No wait. Rikki may have a good idea," Cleo said. "How about 'Emma Gilbert doesn't hang on by a tail, she is always prepared'."

"I guess that could work," Emma said, pondering the idea.

"Yeah but you don't hang with your tail, you swim with it."

"Rikki!" Emma and Cleo exclaimed, clearly annoyed with this cooperation.

"Just kidding," Rikki said, knowing when she was in trouble. "How about 'she doesn't quit, she's got no slack. Emma Gilbert's got your back!" Emma and Cleo looked at her in awe. This wasn't like the Rikki they knew at all.

"Wow Rikki," Emma exclaimed. "Where did you learn to rhyme like that?"

"My mum wanted me to be a poet when I was younger. I guess I still remember how to do it." Rikki shrugged.

"You never told us much about your mum," Cleo said, looking at Rikki with hope she'll say more.

"It's not a subject I talk about lightly."

"Oh, right," Cleo said, looking down. The awkward silence made things much tenser.

"Ok, let's get started on the posters," Emma said, breaking the silence. "I think Elliot's got some poster boards in his room."

"No thanks," Rikki replied. She needed to clear her mind of the mum thoughts. "I think I'll head home." She walked out the house, closing the door behind her. Cleo looked at Emma.

"3, 2, 1." The door swung open. Rikki stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid rain,' Rikki said annoyed.

"Great, you can start by finding some markers and a ruler," Emma declared, going into to bossy mode.

"Aye aye Captain," Rikki said, making a salute and pivoting on one foot, walking away like a soldier. Cleo grabbed some pencils and Emma went upstairs. They all regrouped in the living room.

"The elections are in two weeks. Why are they just announcing it?" Rikki asked, coming in with her hands full of supplies.

"Well, they don't want too much campaigning done. It takes away from studying for exams," Emma answered. They had just finished taken their exams day before.

"All right, besides the election, what else is being done at school until we're let out? It's not like they can teach."

"Well," Cleo said matter-of-factly. "It's mostly the election, cleaning the classrooms, doing service projects, and other things like that." Seeing Rikki's confused face she continued. We clean the classrooms to give janitors a break. We feel more closely to the school that way. The service projects are ways to help the community we live in."

Okkaaay," Rikki said, clearly not enthused. "How do we clean if we can't touch water?"

"We sign up for different jobs," Emma said. "This morning I signed us up for trash duty. We empty out the trash cans everyday till the end of school and pick up any trash on the ground. No water needed."

"Okkaaay," Rikki said, still not enthused. "What are the service projects?"

"I signed us up for those," Cleo said, looking up from making a border around the poster board. "No water in these either. We've got helping the elderly."

"No, not that," Emma whined. Rikki looked taken back by this turn of events. Usually Emma loved helping people. "That's the worst job. They always put us with the elders who hate teens. Isn't there anything else?"

"Nothing," Cleo assured. "Everything was taken except washing homeless dogs and teaching orphans to swim." No one could argue about that. Anything to keep them away from water.

"Perfect," Emma snapped, focusing finally on writing the words on the poster. The girls worked silently, only speaking when giving advice.

At 8 pm, the door opened and Mrs. Gilbert and Elliot walked in completely soaked. Elliot was dressed in his soccer shirt and holding a soccer ball in his left hand while brushing water off his head with his other hand. He had patches of mud all over. Mrs. Gilbert shook her umbrella and placed it by the door.

"What a storm," she exclaimed. "Didn't stop the game though. We won, of course. Elliot made the winning goal by diving straight into the mud, underneath the other player's legs, standing up and shooting the ball through the goal."

"Wow, congratulations Elliot," Emma said completely happy for her brother's win.

"Thanks," Elliot said all smiles. "I better go wash off." He put the ball on the table. "Don't touch it. It's a trophy of my heroic deed." He smiled. He gave it one last, proud look before walking upstairs.

"Well, what are you two doing here so late?" she asked at last, eyeing Cleo and Rikki.

"We got caught in the storm," Cleo said, her voice shaking.

"Better call your dads then," Mrs. Gilbert said, looking at the window. "Storms too big to bring you home."

"Yes m'am," they answered. They got up from their work and took out their phones.

"Now what's all this?" she finally asked, looking at all the posters.

"I'm running for class rep," Emma timidly answered. She was unsure of her mother's reaction.

"Well, what a splendid idea," Mrs. Gilbert exclaimed. She read what each poster said. "Who wrote this slogan?"

"Oh, Rikki," Emma said, remembering the only slogan Rikki had come up with that did not say she was a mermaid. The one that resulted in the awkward silence.

"Amazing. Rikki is quite the poet." Mrs. Gilbert eyed Rikki talking on her phone.

"Yeah," Emma exclaimed. "Who knew she had it in her?"

"It's always the rebels we know nothing about," Mrs. Gilbert said suspiciously.

"Mum, we know enough about Rikki to know she's a good person."

"I know that, sweetheart," she said reassuringly. "Rikki's the type that likes to keep secrets. We need to remember that." She paused. The look on her face became mysterious.

"Mum what's wrong?" Emma asked. She didn't like the look on her face.

"I remember a girl like Rikki. We weren't close, just friendly acquaintances. She kept secrets, hung out with rebel guys." She winked here. "She was strange girl, kept to herself. She married but she's divorced now. I think her name was Lovella. She was sweet when she wanted to be." She took a deep breath. "She actually looked a lot like Rikki. Blond, curly hair, blue eyes. Only her nose was different. Odd."

"Uh, mum," Emma said, snapping her mum out of the trance. "What does that have to do with Rikki and poetry?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, trying to snap back into reality. "As soon as I find a moral to my story, I'll tell you." They laughed at this, only stopping when Rikki and Cleo hung up their phones.

"My dad says it's better if I'm here than at home," Rikki said, taking seat on the couch. "The roof's leaking." She winked at Emma.

"My dad's just afraid that I won't have time to get my books for tomorrow," Cleo said. "I reminded him that tomorrow we begin picking our extra classes for next year. No bags needed." Her brain turned to mush and felt the strange sense of de-ja-vu.

"Perfect," Rikki said devilishly. They all laughed. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

The last part didn't flow. I know. By the way Lovella means wolf. I'm not sure what the name has to do with the personality but I liked it. Review time!

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	5. Poems

Here is a new chapter. I'm not that great at poetry. Couldn't find many rhymie words. This takes place in the summer. But for the rest of the plot to work, I'll need to use the opposite summer so instead of summer in December (like it should be), summer will be in june/july. Sorry if I made anyone angry.

**Disclaimer: H2O? ME? Nope!**

**Chapter 4: **Poems

* * *

Rikki woke up to thunder. She looked out Emma's bedroom window. Rain was coming down harder than ever. The trees were bowing down to the power of the wind.

'If this didn't let up,' she thought, 'we'll need to play sick again.' The clock said 4am. They had three more hours.

She used to love the rain when she was little. When there was no thunder or lightning, her mother would let her run outside with an umbrella. Her rain boots would splash in every puddle she saw. As the rain wore on, the umbrella would fall to the ground, allowing for rain to splatter on her face. Sometimes her mum would join her and they would dance around, singing and laughing in the rain.

Then the storm would end. The happiness would be gone. She would come inside to fighting. Her parents would fight about the same thing: money. She would be glad for some hot chocolate or her dad reading her a book. She would do anything for the fighting to stop.

It stopped. She wished she could take it back.

Her mum left when Rikki was seven years old. She just packed up and left. Her dad was distraught. He was upset for a few days but put a mask on for Rikki. He got a job and managed to pay the bills with enough time to settle in. Then they would move and it would all start again. She got tired of it.

Now she hated the rain. It brought up all these memories. She looked back at the clock. It read 4:05 am. She sighed. Time wasn't going to pass quickly and there was no chance of sleep. She got out a small notebook out of her bag and grabbed a pencil off Emma's desk. It didn't matter that she was in Emma's house at the moment. They knew she was a poet once. They were sleeping anyway.

She needed to remember to carry a pencil or some other writing material. Something told her she would need it later on.

'What should it be about?' she asked herself. She cleared her mind, listening to the rain pattering on the window. 'Got it,' she thought.

An hour later she had a perfect page. Erase marks and eraser bits were all over the paper. She re-read her finished masterpiece.

_Rain patters down the street,_

_Trying to expose the secret I must keep._

_I wait and wish the rain would stop._

_Harmful memories begin to crop._

_I want to run and dance and sing_

_But touching water will make me sting_

_I long to feel the cold water run down my face,_

_Letting my heart beat keep a steady pace._

_But my mind can't take the pain_

_The transformation and the memory train._

'Not my best,' she thought as she re-read it a second time and added the date at the top. After she finished, she looked at the clock. It read 5:10 am. The rain still poured down but much slower. Instead of going to bed, like she should have, she decided to read the rest of book.

The page before was written three months ago. It was about some flower growing near her home. She didn't like it and decided then and there she wouldn't read it again. A few more pages before, she found one she thought was good. It had been written a year ago.

_He was cute_

_I had to admit_

_But what a jerk_

_Why did I kiss him?_

_I didn't want to_

_It just happened_

_I couldn't stop it_

_Why did I kiss him?_

_I could never explain_

_I will never know why_

_All I know is I liked it_

_Why did I kiss him?_

Rikki closed her eyes and pictured the moment. She remembered that kiss. If Zane hadn't come back for the jacket she took, she probably would have never gone near him again. She knew she liked him now. He wasn't as big a jerk.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and turned back the pages to the one the day after she found out she was a mermaid.

_A swimmer we will be_

_Forever_

_Flowing through the deep blue sea  
Forever_

_We were moving free_

_Forever_

_Just us three_

_Forever_

It was her favorite, hands-down. Nothing could match. Well, except for one. She turned the page to the very first one she wrote. She was only five. The handwriting was unfamiliar compared to the other's she had read. Her mother had written it while she recited it.

_I can be anyone I want_

_No one takes my voice_

_I make my own choice_

_You can see my moves_

_You won't steal them_

_They're my precious gem_

_Everyone is different_

_No one is the same_

_We're the picture in our frame_

Her mother had said she had natural talent. Her father had praised her too. She felt special. She always did when she was writing.

The clock showed 5:30 am. Rikki decided she was tired now. She put her head on the pillow on the floor and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Quietness had entered the Gilbert house. Rikki relaxed. The rain had finally stopped.

She slowly slipped out of consciousness. Her dreams were filled with pencils, poems, mermaids, and storms. The storms were the worst part.

_Her secret was about to be discovered. The rain drops fell on her in front of everybody. '10,' she thought, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…'_

"Rikki, WAKE UP!!" Emma yelled. Rikki woke up with a jolt. It was finally morning. The clock read 7:30.

"Hurry up Rikki," Cleo called from downstairs. "We'll be late." Rikki pulled on some clothes, brushed her teeth, and ran as fast she could. The last thing she needed was Emma's anger at being tardy.

* * *

I know Rikki seemed a little OOC but that's how it is when she's alone. I don't know. Please give me some more advice. I know it's short but bear with me.

REVIEW!!

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	6. Cleaning

All right, I finally finished it. RikkiO1 gave me some cool ideas for secret talent for the others. She suggested drawing for Emma and guitar for Cleo. But the guitar thing with Nate messed it up but I'm still using drawing/painting and I got someting special for the other.

**Disclaimer: Shiff owns H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Chapter 5:** Cleaning

* * *

"It's a good thing my mum had the car ready," Emma said for the tenth time that hour. Rikki was tired of it. So she slept in late. Big deal. They still got to school on time for assembly. Sure the doors were about to close but they still got in before that. Lewis was waiting for them and they sat in the back of the room.

"Welcome everyone," the principal said. "I hope you all had a nice rest after those difficult exams."

Rikki felt her eyelids drop. They would have stayed that way if Emma hadn't nudged her side.

"Today, for the first half, we will clean up the school. After that lunch will be served and busses will be taking you to your community service."

"Yawn."

"Rikki," Emma hissed. She looked on the verge of murder. Rikki knew when to quit. Fortunately, no one heard her comment.

"Now, I believe we have three candidates for school rep."

'Oh shoot,' Rikki thought. 'That's why Emma wanted to get here early. I've ruined her chance.'

"Those three candidates are Simon Christidis, Melissa Montague, and Emma Gilbert." Everyone started clapping as the three kids stood up.

Simon was a solid-built boy of seventeen. I guess you wouldn't call him a boy. He had an oval face with medium, blond hair. His face said 'I'm here to win.'

'Emma is so going to win this,' Rikki thought.

Melissa was different. Her heart shaped face that screamed 'Mess with me and you're dead.' Her brown, wavy hair added to the expression.

'Emma will need some help with this one,' Rikki thought. She watched as they made their way to the front. "How did she sign up?" she asked Cleo.

"Lewis did it," Cleo said. Lewis leaned forward and waved.

"Of course he did." Rikki sat back as she half-listened to what Principal Shiff said. Emma couldn't tell her what to do now.

Ten minutes later they were let out. Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki waited outside for Emma. Melissa passed them by.

"Your little friend will never win," she smirked. "I always get what I want. And I want this." She turned to walk farther away.

"I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face," Rikki retorted. That comment brought up too many memories. "Because its time you got a taste of what it's like to lose."

"Oh, and you're going to stop me?" Melissa was close to the danger zone. "'Cause I've seen where you live. I followed you one day. Poor charity case. No one will show respect to Emma if she's the friend of someone with a dead mother and a jerk for a dad."

The bomb exploded **(not a real bomb just Rikki's emotions)**. Before Rikki could do anything, the pipes under the ground burst. It splattered mud and water everywhere. Rikki was able to back up just in time. A nearby janitor shut off the water. Lewis went over to help Melissa up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, pushing him out of the way. She tried to stand up but she slipped.

"Well then," Lewis said with special answer up his sleeve. "That's what losing tastes like." He patted her on the back and whispered, "Get used to it." He walked over to where Rikki, Cleo, and now Emma and Principal Shiff stood. Everyone looked at Melissa. No one had heard the conversation between her and Rikki.

"Everyone, get to your duties," Principal Shiff ordered, dispersing the crowd. He went over to talk with the janitor.

"I can't believe you did that," Rikki exclaimed, looking at Cleo. "Looks like I rubbed off on you."

"Maybe you did." She looked at Emma. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, but why'd you do it?"

"I was so frustrated at her. She made rude comments at her dad and mum," Cleo said, on the verge of tears. "Charity case, my butt," she said under breath. Unfortunately, Emma heard her.

"What?" Emma screamed.

"Emma its okay," Rikki said. "It didn't bother me."

"Oh yeah," Lewis said, about to add more. Rikki gave him one look that said 'I dare you'. He closed his mouth. By that time, they were already at the janitor's closet. Nate was also there.

"Nate," Emma said, afraid of his answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I have the same job as you," he answered. "That way I can stay near my lady." He put his arm around Cleo.

"Do that again," Lewis growled. "I dare you."

"Fine," Nate said, getting the hint. "This girl." He put his arm around Rikki.

"I've got Zane on speed-dial," she said as she took out her phone. Nate backed off, knowing what would happen. Zane had told him a lot about their relationship. He looked at Emma expectantly.

"My boyfriend would beat you into a pulp," she said, crossing her arms. He backed off. "All right," she continued. "Let's get started." She opened the door and grabbed some bags. "I'll take the east and north side, Lewis-second floor, Nate- first floor and around the edge of the building, Cleo the south, and Rikki the west. Got it?"

"Yep," they all answered. Nate left with a big trash bag.

"Follow him Lewis," Emma ordered. Lewis nodded and left for his job.

The girls left meeting back up three hours later. Rikki and Nate came back dragging their bags. Lewis was talked into carrying his AND Cleo's. Emma strutted over with her heavy bag over her shoulders.

Rikki looked at Lewis. "What happened?" She asked. "Lose a bet or are you too weak to stand up to her?" Lewis gave her a humorous stare.

"Ha, Ha very funny," he replied. He put the bags down and massaged his shoulders.

"All right guys," Emma said. "Is everything clean?" Mumbled groans came from everyone. Unsatisfied, she took Lewis aside. "Did you watch him?"

"Yes," he answered. "He did everything he was supposed to. I was very surprised."

"Good," she replied. "All right, we are done on time. We have just enough time to get on the buses."

"Wait Emma," Cleo said, stopping her friend in mid-step. "We still need to pick next year's classes." Emma nodded and pulled Rikki while Cleo pulled Lewis. The signup sheet had many different classes up.

Lewis and Cleo signed up for Biology. Emma went for Government and Communications. Lewis signed up for Physics alone while Cleo took up painting.

"What's with painting?" Rikki asked as Cleo wrote her name on the list. "You hate art and everything to do with Charlotte."

"Well, I thought it might be time for a change," she replied matter-of-factly. Rikki looked unconvinced. "Fine, I want to find my hidden talent. I used to be really good at art and I want to take it up again."

"Rikki, why don't you take poetry?" Emma asked, interrupting an argument waiting to happen.

"No way," she replied. "I'm not going to tell the entire world I'm a poet."

"Please Rikki," Emma and Cleo pleaded.

"Fine," Rikki exclaimed, grabbing the pen and writing her name. Emma and Cleo rejoiced. "Let's get to the buses." She grabbed Emma and Cleo and pulled them after her.

The bus ride was very short. After getting off the bus, the girls saw that Lewis wasn't the only one with them. Nate and Charlotte were among a few others who got off.

"Perfect," Rikki stated. She sulked through the doors of the retirement home behind Emma and Cleo. The head nurse was waiting for them.

"Welcome to all you smiling faces," she exclaimed to the non-smiling faces. Her smile looked fake. Too fake. "The senior citizens are through that door. Get them anything they need and talk to them. They like it."

Everyone walked to the door and the girls found an odd surprise.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the cliffy. I didn't feel like writing longer so I left it here. So Cleo is painting and Emma is something super special that you won't know till later. Oh and the others don't know about Rikki's poetry book. REVIEW!!!

**_Avatar Rikki_**

P.s. Did you see the Principal's name? ;}. And the other two names are crew. Anyone know what they did?


	7. Meeting the Surprise

Hi! Maybe if you haven't figured out yet but I don't normally post during the week. Unless I'm on vacation but other than that I'm kinda busy during the week. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I got some Zikki at the end. :D

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing a disclaimer. You know I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 6:** Meeting the Surprise

_

* * *

_

_Everyone walked to the door and the girls found an odd surprise._

"Hello girls," an old lady voice said.

"Mrs. Chatham," Emma said, quite surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Mrs. Chatham answered. 'Of course," Emma thought. 'How could I forget?'

"Hey," Nate said, coming into the room. "You're that creepy old lady that sank Zane's Jet Ski." Emma groaned. Luckily, Mrs. Chatham had a trick up her sleeve.

"Yes," she said in a dreamy voice. "And you're the boy who's too full of himself to realize the girls don't think he's cool." The whole room erupted in laughter. Even Charlotte made a chuckle or two.

"You crazy old woman," Nate stated, angry at everyone's laughter.

"Yeah, well you're a crazy young boy," Lewis replied back, eager on getting in the game. Everyone laughed at this too.

"Oh yeah," Nate retorted back. "You're all f-—".

"Young man," a voice said. Everyone turned to see the head nurse standing right behind them. Her face had a frown on it. "Language like that and you'll be working in the bathrooms. March," she commanded, pointing her finger to a door off to the side. Nate slumped through the door followed closely by the nurse.

"You know," an old man said, "he reminds me of that kid in our class." He was talking to a woman next to him. They both looked around seventy years old. "What a sweet child. NOT!" Everyone laughed.

By the time everyone got back on the bus, Nate had cleaned the toilets seventy-nine times. Many couldn't wait to go back next week. Everything the seniors said was like their own lives and they learned a lot.

"So what should we do tonight?" Rikki asked. "We could watch some movies or swim to Mako."

"Sorry Rikki," Emma said. "It's me and Ash's six month anniversary. He's taking me horseback riding under the crescent moonlight." She looked lovesick.

"Okay, just don't fall into any water troughs," Rikki said. Emma playfully punched her arm and they all laughed. "What about you Cleo?"

"Lewis and I are going to the movies," Cleo answered, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend.

"After we take a stroll down the beach," Lewis added, then nibbling on Cleo's ear making her giggle.

"Okay gross," Rikki gagged, making the other three laugh.

"Why don't you make plans with Zane?" Emma suggested as the bus pulled up to the school.

"Maybe I will," Rikki said as she got off the bus. "I'll see you later. I need to get home before my dad." She ran off.

As she came up to her house, she saw that the damage wasn't too bad as she thought. The storm blew a few shingles off the roof but other than that it was still intact. As she walked in, she saw puddles of water everywhere.

'Obviously Dad decided not to clean up,' Rikki thought. She raised her hand and crunched it slowly into a fist. The air was full of steam. She slowly lowered her hand and relaxed her muscles. The steam disappeared to reveal a dry house. Rikki smiled approvingly and made her way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was crammed into the living room which was crammed into her study. She began preparing a small dinner for her dad. She made a salad and some chicken that could heated up if it got too cold. After putting everything into the fridge, she wrote a note to her dad.

'_Dear Dad,_

_You're food is all ready. Salad in the fridge and chicken can be heated up for two minutes. Hanging out with my friends. I'll be home at around six o'clock._

_Love,_

_Rikki'_

She reread her note and stuck it under their rock/paper-weight. She left her home, double-checking that the lock was secure. She headed down to the Juicenet Café.

Upon entering, Rikki found Zane sitting in a booth alone, drinking a juice. She knew he was waiting for him because there was her favorite juice on the table as well.

"Hey, handsome is this seat taken?" she said as she came to the table. Zane chuckled as she took a seat.

"So," she began, not knowing where to start. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Mermaids ditch you?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah, they did," she replied, "for their boyfriends. So I decided to ditch them too. Want to go to see a movie?" His face was apologetic. "What's wrong?"

"Well, he began. "My dad invited this big CEO guy to dinner along with a few other people. They'll be hanging out all week. This is his first night in town and my dad wants to welcome him or something." He looked very annoyed. Rikki could tell that his dad wanted him to play the perfect son.

"Well, tell him you can't come," Rikki said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Can't," he said. "My dad won't go for anything." He banged his head on the table.

"Well, I have an idea," Rikki said. "You're lucky you have such a smart girlfriend."

"I'm lucky I have a cute girlfriend," Zane said.

"You're lucky you have a girlfriend at all with that type of attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The one you're using right now," Rikki said, a smile forming on her lips. "Now I'll meet you at your house at seven."

"But that's when the dinner starts."

"Exactly," she said annoyingly. It was so hard to have a boyfriend that didn't keep up.

* * *

HeHe. Zane doesn't wear the pants in this relationship. Well, he doesn't wear the thinking cap at least. Write a review, telling me what you think. I have seen the people who visit my story. Get your lazy fingers working and send me a review. (Then again I don't review to many other stories so I see why you're not)!

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	8. Bust Out Zane

Okay, here is the next chapter where Rikki's plan goes into action. If you guys think this is a cliffy, you really haven't seen anything yet.

Did you know: Most of these chapters are off the top of my head? I only had the big events planned out. So if they sound too slow or boring….that's why!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't. **

**Chapter 7:** Bust out Zane

* * *

Rikki walked into her home at exactly six. No matter how much hammering she got from Zane, she wouldn't say a thing about her plan. She looked around the house. A new note was stuck underneath the rock. It said:

'_Rikki,_

_Thanks for the dinner. I'll have to eat it on the way to a mechanics convention. I'll be gone till tomorrow afternoon. Be good. Stay at a friend's house. That does not include Zane's._

_Love,_

_Dad'_

Her dad did not trust her. Okay, he did but he didn't trust Zane. She smiled at the note and went into her room. It was small. It had enough room for a bed and a chest of drawers. It was a small chest of drawers, actually. She fumbled through the bottom drawer of things she rarely wore. She pulled out a box from underneath some pink skirts and light purple tops. Her dad did not know her tastes.

The box was white and she had kept it closed with a red ribbon. She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful red dress Zane had bought her last year. She took it out of the box and held it to her body, swaying as she moved around.

Zane has never seen her in this since the dinner with his dad. Well, if her plan was to work then she would need to wear it. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. It was a tight squeeze but she managed.

ZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikki()()ikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZikkiZ

The doorbell rang at the Bennett household.

"Ah Mr. Sellwood," Harrison Bennett said, greeting his guest as he walked through the door.

"Please call me Warren," the man replied back. He was in his late forties with a brown hair and a balding spot on the top of his head. He took off his coat and handed it to a servant on the side. Zane came towards him and shook his hand.

"Hello Mr. Sellwood. I'm Zane Bennett. It is a pleasure to meet you." Zane really wished Rikki would hurry up. This guy reminded him too much of his father and one was enough.

"A pleasure to meet you Zane," he replied with a genuine smile on his face. "Your father told me much about you over email. I'm sure you'll make a fine leader in the future."

"I'm sure," Zane murmured.

"What was that?" Mr. Sellwood asked, holding his hand to his ear.

"Nothing," Zane replied quickly. Mr. Sellwood laughed and patted Zane on the shoulder.

"You were just like me when I was your age," he choked out. He stopped laughing as Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert arrived as well as Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"Hello good to see you Mr. Sellwood," Mr. Gilbert said, shaking his hand. "I am Neil Gilbert and this is my wife Lisa."

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said, shaking both their hands. "Call me Warren." He looked at the Kents to make sure they understood too.

"Hello Warren. I am Joel Kent and this is my wife Millicent," Mr. Kent said, motioning to his wife as he said this. Warren shook both of their hands as well.

"Well, now that we know each other, let's go into the dining room," Harrison said. Before they could move, Rikki walked in.

"You guys having a party or something," she said looking around.

"What are you doing here Rikki," Harrison asked, eyeing her dress suspiciously.

"Zane, didn't you tell him?" Rikki asked, confused.

"Tell him what?" Zane asked, truly confused. He still didn't know the plan.

"We have a date tonight," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, it'll have to be rescheduled," Harrison said, butting in.

"It isn't something easy to be rescheduled," Rikki said quite annoyed. "We scheduled it months ago. We're going to Club Zikki."

"Ah yes, Club Zikki," Warren said. Everyone eyed him like he had three heads. "I saw it on a sign at the airport. It's very difficult to schedule," he explained.

"Oh now I remember," Zane said. Though Club Zikki is a real teen club, he doubted Rikki reserved admittance.

"Now Zane," Harrison began but was cut off by Warren.

"Aw come on Harrison," Warren wined. "Let the boy have some fun. He'll be the only kid here if you don't."

"Yes thank you Mr.…"

"Sellwood. Warren Sellwood," he said shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Rikki, Rikki Chadwick."

"Chadwick," Warren whispered softly. Then more loudly, he said, "A pleasure to meet you Rikki."

"The pleasure's all mine," Rikki said and started moving toward the door.

"Oh Rikki dear," Mrs. Gilbert said, making Rikki turn around. You don't mind checking on Elliot on your way there, do you? He's home alone and I just want to make sure the house is still in one piece."

"Of course Mrs. Gilbert," Rikki said, nodding her head. "Come on Zane. It was nice meeting you Mr. Sellwood." She waved goodbye and closed the door.

"That was brilliant," Zane said. "My dad completely believed you."

"Well that was the plan," Rikki said. They headed towards the garage where Zane's bike was kept. Zane eyed the dress.

"What was the dress for?" he asked as he opened the garage door.

"Felt like it."

"The real reason," Zane said, clearly not convinced.

"Don't you keep up with the teen magazines?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy, which she was. Rikki and teen magazines don't mix. "Tonight at Club Zikki is formal night. I knew you would be dressed up for dinner so I needed to dress up too."

"Okay so where do we go from here?"

"Well, first we need to check on Elliot. Then we need to keep on the down-low to make sure your dad doesn't here where we are." The plan was well thought up. He hugged her. She smiled back.

As Zane grabbed two helmets, Rikki grabbed a bag from the bushes. Inside were some clean clothes to replenish her supplies at Emma's. Zane began looking at the bag.

"I'm staying over at Emma's," she explained. She wasn't going to tell him her dad was out of town. She didn't even know if she could trust Zane.

He nodded in understanding and tossed her a helmet. She put it on and sat behind Zane. Rapping her arms around Zane, she relaxed. Whenever she was with Zane, she felt safe.

* * *

Aw! I LOVE Zikki. It is AWESOME!!! Such a peaceful scene. Tell me what character you like in this chapter (besides Rikki)! Write a review and yes I do accept anonymous reviews!!!

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	9. The Zikki Date

Hey everyone. I was just reading the last chapter and found a bunch of grammar mistakes and I think a few spelling mistakes. I realized I have a bad memory because I don't remember writing that Zane hugged Rikki but whatever. If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes I missed (though there may not be spelling mistakes) tell me. Also structure of a sentence type-of-stuff.

**Disclaimer: Same as always!**

**Did you know: **If you keep a goldfish in the dark room, it will eventually turn white? (I probably won't put this in the story. I just thought it was cool.)

* * *

Chapter 8: The Zikki Date

The couple got to the Gilbert household around 7:15. It was great timing in Rikki's opinion. She would never wear an evening gown on the back of a motorbike again. Guys kept hollering at her every time they stopped at a light. Most guys, in any country, act like jerks. Fortunately for the jerks, the light would turn green before Zane could get off his bike. Though he wanted to go after them, Rikki kept sending him forward and he would do anything she said.

Waking into the front door, Rikki sensed something was wrong. She smelled sickness. Though sickness doesn't normally have a smell, you can definitely tell when someone sick inside a house.

"Elliot," Rikki called, looking into the living room. She saw the young boy on the couch with an ice pack on his head. "Elliot what are you doing?"

"I felt hot so I put this ice pack on my head," he replied like it was obvious. Zane removed the pack and felt his head.

"Well, I don't think it did very much," he chuckled. "You're still hot. I'll see if there's a thermometer around here." He quickly exited the room.

"I'm calling your mum," Rikki said, whipping out her phone. She dialed the number, waiting as two rings came and then a familiar voice.

"_Hello?_" The voice asked on the other end. The person moved away from the table and listening ears.

"Mrs. Gilbert, it's Rikki," Rikki said.

"_Rikki, is everything alright?_"

"No not really. Elliot's sick.

"_What?_" There was a pause. "_I'm coming home._"

"No, Mrs. Gilbert," Rikki said quickly. She didn't want the dinner to end too quickly. "Zane and I will take care of it."

"_What about Club Zikki?_"

"Well…there was…no Club Zikki tonight." Rikki waited for a response. When none came, she continued. "Please don't tell anyone."

"_Mum's the word._"

"Thanks," Rikki said. After goodbyes, they hung up. Rikki then preceded to the couch where Zane was taking Elliot's temperature.

"102F," Zane said, looking at the thermometer. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick Elliot?" Both teens looked at the sick boy. He looked guilty.

"Well, Dad kept saying how amazing this dinner would be for the whole family. I could have my own horse, Emma could have different opportunities for college, and Mum and Dad could go on their second honeymoon. It would be a dream come true." Elliot looked sad saying this to the other two.

"Well," Rikki said, not sure of what she was saying, "I guess the damage is done. Elliot, you might as well---" A sound interrupted her sentence. Rikki face turned horrifyingly white. She ran to the window with Zane in tow. Elliot was too sick to even look at anyone's face. The window's view showed the Gilbert's front lawn being drizzled by rain.

"Emma," Rikki whispered. "Cleo."

"Where are they?" Zane asked. Rikki pointed to outside the window, where the rain was slowly gathering speed.

* * *

Uh oh, another Cliffy. I know how much you guys hate them. Sorry but it will bring some Clewis and Emmash. Well mostly Emmash. Sorry it was kinda short. I didn't have a lot of time to finish it. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Easter's coming guys. Even if you don't celebrate it, I've still got some funny little jokes I found. No chapters because I won't have a lot of time. If there is a chapter, then it's your lucky day.

I forgot to ask. Did you guys like the club name? ;)

Comment please. Anonymous reviews are accepted. But all signed reviews will get a reply as long as I'm near a computer.

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	10. The Emmash Date

Hey everyone. I know I promised an Easter gift but I forgot. Oh well. Here is a new chapter to Peaceful Waters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water**

**Did you know: **Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants?

Chapter 9: The Emmash Date

* * *

Emma was very glad for two reasons. One: She had a date with Ash and she was always glad about those things. Two: She didn't need to go to the dinner party the Bennetts were holding which she knew her parents would have dragged her to. Emma began to think of Rikki. It would be difficult for Rikki to go out with Zane tonight.

Her parents dropped her off at the stables. She walked through the doors towards the horses. She had grown a special bond to Rebel after she saved his life and after she almost killed him.

"Emma," a voice called. Emma turned around to find her boyfriend running up to her.

"Hey Ash," Emma called back. She walked away from Rebel. No matter how much Rebel liked her now, Ash would never let Emma ride him.

"Before you ask, I got your horse all saddled up." He smiled, knowing the next question.

"When will you let me ride Rebel?"

"When I feel Rebel is up to it," Ash responded. "You'll be riding Puck tonight." Emma sulked in defeat, dragging her feet outside. Puck was a golden horse with a brown mane. Emma grabbed the helmet Ash had set aside for her and put it on. She mounted the horse and took in the setting.

Ash walked out with Rebel a few minutes later. They rode off into the sunset together. Emma was reminded of a cheesy romantic comedy and made a mental note not to tell Rikki.

After riding for a while, Ash slowed down and Emma followed his lead. He got off Rebel and held out his hand to help Emma. She gracefully dropped to the ground. Ash produced a picnic basket filled with grapes, sparkling water, watermelon, and chocolate-covered strawberries. They would feed each other grapes and laugh over different things.

It was one of the best dates Emma ever had and it ended all too quickly. Storm clouds began to gather quickly and the wind picked up fast. The couple got up, leaving the picnic behind. Emma jumped on Puck so fast; she didn't realize she didn't have her helmet. Ash untied the horses from the tree they were tied from and threw Emma her helmet. Normally Ash would never allow his girlfriend to go faster than a trot, but this situation called for a gallop.

Emma fled the scene. The farther away from the storm she got, the better. She could feel the wind running through her straight hair. She could see the stables coming into view.

Then the rain fell down. Emma knew she had ten seconds. She counted down. By five, she knew she wasn't going to make it. "3, 2..." She counted to herself. At one, she jumped off the horse. She transformed as she fell, her tail hitting the wet ground. Her arm was tingling but not broken. Puck had run inside the stables and was shaking his mane of any water droplets.

Ash came moments later. He jumped off Rebel mid-trot and proceeded to pull Emma towards the dry ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, checking her body for injuries.

"I'm fine," Emma declared, massaging her neck. "Just get me a towel and put the horses up."

After a few minutes, Emma was completely dry. She walked around, wondering how long it would take for the storm to let up. All of a sudden, she heard an engine running. She looked around to find her cute boyfriend had driven a pick-up truck into the stable.

"We'd better hurry," he said, opening the door for her. "If the other stable-hands notice this is gone, we'll be in trouble." Even though no one was here at the moment, stable-hands frequently came in to tend to the horses.

"I'm sorry I ruined the date," Emma said. Ash looked at her sympathetically.

"You didn't ruin anything," he replied. "No one knew this storm was coming. It isn't your fault."

"But if I wasn't a mermaid, then we wouldn't have needed to rush out." Ash looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you kidding? You being a mermaid is the coolest thing in the world and I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Mermaid or no mermaid." He focused his eyes on the road, pretending her was hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash," Emma said, looking down at her feet. "Will you forgive me for ever thinking of something like that?" A smile played on his lips.

"Of course," he replied.

A second later, they pulled up to the Gilbert residence. A car was missing so Emma knew her parents weren't home yet. Unfortunately, Elliot was home. What would he say to seeing a mermaid on the front porch? Emma knew she would have to take a chance.

She opened the door and sprinted to the door. She fell on the doormat with a thud. The door opened and Emma waited for her brother's voice. A different voice came instead.

"Good thing I was here wasn't it?" the voice said.

"Rikki," Emma said, her voice filled with glee. She looked up at her friend, her face shinning with happiness. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad's out of town so I'm staying at your house," she replied. She waved to Ash and he took off, knowing his girlfriend was in good hands.

"Where's Elliot?" Emma asked as Rikki dried her off.

"Upstairs with a cold," Rikki answered. She helped Emma to her feet.

"Have you heard from Cleo?"

"Zane left to help them out. They ran into a little trouble."

"What trouble?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Something about being stuck in a car," Rikki replied.

* * *

The next chapter will be a Clewis date. It will happen at the same time as the Emmash date. You'll understand when you see it. A new chapter will be up this weekend maybe.

Please review.

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	11. The Clewis Date Part 1

Woohoo! I am back with a new chapter and no exams. I actually finished exams two days ago. But I had writer's block; I had some other stuff to do that was put off because of exams, etc. Hope you're not mad at me. If I lost readers, maybe I make some new ones by updating. 8)

Attorney: ALL your responses MUST be oral OK? What school did you go to?

Witness: Oral

**Disclaimer I don't own H2O or the joke. I wish I did but we all do.**

* * *

The Clewis Date Part 1

Lewis arrived at Cleo's house. He was dressed casually in a button-down shirt and Bermuda shorts. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Mr. Setori answered.

"Oh Lewis," he said, surprised. Lewis knew he wasn't. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I...um," Lewis stammered, scared to speak. "I'm here to pick up…um…Cleo."

"Cleo," Mr. Setori called, turning away from Lewis. "Lewis is here."

"I'll be down in a second," Cleo replied from somewhere upstairs.

"What's the plan Lewis?" Mr. Setori asked, motioning for Lewis to come inside and sit on the couch.

"Well, we'll walk on the beach to my house where I'll grab my brother's truck. Then I will take your daughter to the movies," Lewis said, hoping Mr. Setori wouldn't be too upset. All he did was nod his head.

Suddenly, Cleo came down the stairs. She was dressed in a purple top with capris. Her hair was in curls and fell onto her shoulders.

"Wow…uh…Cleo," Lewis stuttered. "You look great."

"Thanks Lewis," Cleo said her face all smiles. Lewis felt like he could melt in her smiles. He snapped out of his trance.

"Well, let's go," Lewis said. "Don't worry Mr. Setori. I'll have her home by ten." Mr. Setori only nodded. Lewis closed the door and grabbed Cleo's hand.

"What's going on with you?" Cleo asked casually. She was determined not to have an awkward conversation.

"Well, Lewis began, "I have begun some research on ways to change your hair color on the outside and not with mermaid form."

"But you need water to dye your hair," Cleo stated, "unless you wear a wig.

"That's what I'm researching. It's a way to dye your hair without water."

"And how's that working for you?" Cleo asked.

"Not too well," Lewis quickly answered. Cleo laughed and held his hand tighter.

The walk to Lewis's house went surprisingly fast. Lewis led Cleo to the front and held open the door for her. The car looked old and only had a front seat. The only thing that was new was the paint job.

"Did your brother get a new paint job?" Cleo asked as she buckled-up.

"Yeah," Lewis answered, scared she might find out he painted it up. He realized this wasn't a lie and relaxed.

He drove to the movies where they decided to see "Little Love Boat" **(A/N: This isn't a real movie, at least I think it isn't)**. They bought popcorn and candy. Lewis tried to see from a girl's point of view but couldn't do it. _The author decided to add this in._

_Cleo's POV_

"_Aw, they make a cute couple."_

"_What is he doing? He should be with Marissa? Why is he with Veronica?"_

"_Nooo! He got together with Veronica and yet he's still with Marissa!"_

"_Why doesn't Marissa realize he's cheating on her?"  
"What a beautiful boat. The pink really brings out the red roses on the sides."_

"_I can't believe it. He's taking both girls in the boat."_

"_That boat is too small for his massive ego that he's good enough for two girlfriends."_

"_I am gad Lewis isn't like that."_

"_Oh no. What if he is?"_

"_What if he's with some other girl?"_

"_I can't believe he chose Gretchen! Where did she come from?"_

"_Ha-ha, the boat sank. Told ya it was too small!"_

"_Aw *sniff* Marissa found true love. I guess Brock was no good for her anyway."_

"So did you like the movie?" Lewis asked.

"It was very good. I liked the part when--." She froze mid-sentence. They had walked to the door to see rain falling. Lewis ran out to get the car while Cleo called Emma. No answer so Rikki came next. After three rings, Rikki answered.

_Hello?_

Rikki, thank goodness you answered.

_Where are you?_

At the movies, is it raining over by my house?

_Yes_

Oh no. How will I get home? Dad's expecting us back by ten.

_We'll figure that out later. You still have thirty minutes. Have you heard from Emma yet?_

No, but I'm sure she's fine. She's with Ash. Lewis just pulled up. Gotta go, bye!

_Bye!_

Cleo hung up and ran to the car. She got a little wet and had five seconds to dry off as much as possible. It didn't work. She still went mermaid.

"Ouch," she hissed. The small space made her tail bend at a weird angle.

"Hurry," Lewis hissed back. "We need to dry this up before your tail breaks." They were able to dry it off before that happened. Cleo made a sigh of relief as she wiggled her toes. Lewis started the car and they headed back to Cleo's house. They made it back with fifteen minutes to spare. Lewis was staring ahead of him.

"What are you staring at?" Cleo asked.

"I'm not staring. I'm thinking," he replied. "There is no possible way to get you in there without arising suspicion with your dad. Now here's a plan that may work." He was never able to say it because at that moment, a knock came on the window and Zane Bennett's wet face came into view.

* * *

So sorry for ending it with a cliffy. I have to do something else right now so this was a good place to stop for me.

I hope to have the next chapter up by this afternoon.

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	12. The Clewis Date Part 2

Hey y'all! I have little to say except here's part 2.

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water**

* * *

The Clewis Date Part 2

"Zane," Cleo said, surprised. Zane made a motion with his hands and Lewis rolled down the window.

"We need to get Cleo in there without getting wet," Zane yelled over the sound of the pounding rain.

"Ya think?" Lewis answered sarcastically. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to ring the doorbell first, ask Mr. Setori to give Cleo the belt Emma borrowed, and walk away," Zane answered.

"How does that help us?" Cleo asked. Zane smirked.

"You're going to run through the open door and to the bathroom. Lewis will say you really needed to go," Zane said. "Then Lewis will say you were waiting for the rain to lighten up but you couldn't hold it any longer." Zane was smiling he was clearly enjoying this.

"Wow Zane," Lewis said, clearly impressed. "Who knew you had a good plan up your sleeves?" Zane looked hurt and angry.

"It's not my plan," Zane said. More quietly he continued, "Its Rikki's." He didn't look too thrilled about it."

"Okay then," Lewis said. "Let's put this plan into action." Zane nodded and ran to the door. Lewis rolled up the window and waited for the door to open.

Light streamed onto Zane from the open door and Mr. Setori's face came into view. Zane began to move his lips, grabbing a belt from the bag around his chest. Lewis nodded his head at Cleo. Cleo nodded back and opened the car door.

"Cleo, where are you going?" Mr. Setori asked as Cleo ran past him.

"Bathroom," she replied. She made it just in time to turn the lock and fall to the floor. She pushed herself up a little bit to take in her surroundings. Kim wasn't in there. Thank goodness. She dried off and flushed the toilet to add to the lie. She came out to here Lewis talking to her dad.

"Mr. Setori," Lewis was saying, "that is not what we were doing. We were waiting for the rain to clear. I told you that."

"Well, how did Cleo suddenly need to go really badly?" Mr. Setori asked.

"Haven't you had that feeling, sir, when you don't need to go and suddenly have to go really bad?" Lewis paused to look at the unsatisfied face. "Apparently not?" He backed up.

"Mr. Setori," Zane said, taking action. "It has happened to me before and --" Zane cut off as Mr. Setori put up his hand. Cleo began to do some wave motions with her hand.

"There is no possible way that could--. " He paused, his face turning a little purple. He muttered, "I'll be right back." He ran off. The teens heard a flushing sound a few minutes later. Mr. Setori emerged looking very relieved. "I'll just leave now." He began to make his way to his room on the first floor.

"Brilliant," Zane said.

"Tell Emma thanks for returning my belt," Cleo said loudly. The boys gave her confused looks until she winked at them. Finally realizing it, Zane and Lewis left. Though Lewis did get a goodnight kiss from Cleo. Zane left on his bike. Lewis wondered how he could see in this weather. Lewis could barely see through his windshield.

He finally got home. It took twice as long as it should have. His brother Charlie was waiting on the porch. He probably came out to make sure his car was okay. Lewis turned off the ignition and got out.

"You didn't scratch it, did you?" Charlie asked. Lewis shook his head. "Good, just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you can—. " Lewis laughed as he shook his hair, trying to dry it.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend—, " Lewis began but was interrupted by another voice.

"Boys, please stop fighting," their mother said. "Your father is trying to sleep. Shh." She motioned them inside and closed the door after them.

As their mum made her way up the stairs, Charlie ruffled up his dirty-blond hair and whispered, "What movie did you two see?"

"Little Love boat," Lewis answered. Charlie did a low whistle.

"Poor, ignorant brother," he said, shaking his head. "She's going to start wondering whether you are in another relationship."

"How do you know this?" Lewis asked.

"Why do think I'm not in a relationship now?" he asked back. Without waiting for an answer, Charlie continued, "Soon, she's going to begin questioning what you're doing when she isn't around. It's the curse that follows couples that see that movie. You're next, bro." Charlie walked away.

"I wish it didn't go that way," Lewis muttered as he followed his brother to their shared room.

**Unseen by anyone, a fair-skinned girl with long, flowing red hair came into the home. She is wearing a flowing purple dress.**

"**Be careful what you wish for," Avatar Rikki says, in a mysterious voice.**

* * *

I decided to add myself into the story. The "be careful" thing may end up in the story. It's sort of a foreshadowing of what is to come. I'm not supposed to be the magic person or anything. Just foreshadowing. It might be taken out later if I decide not to use that part.

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	13. Pictures with Poses

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long. I had major writer's block. I know where it's going but nothing in the middle so it's hard. When I'm alone, though, I think of the middle.

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned H2O, and then I'd make sure Claire stayed for the WHOLE season!**

_**Did you know: We dream on average of one or two hours every night. And we often even have 4-7 dreams in one night.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

Pictures with Poses

_He was surrounded by water, fish and coral all around. Suddenly, the scene changed to the moon pool, then Mako, and finally the three lockets. Just _

Lewis woke up to his phone ringing. He groped around for the phone. "Hello?" he asked sleepily. One look at the nearby clock told him it was 4:30am. Who would call this early?

"_Hello Lewis, glad you called."_

"What?" Lewis asked, with a yawn following. "You called me."

"_Oh right."_

"Who is this anyway?"

"_Max."_

"Why did you call?"

"_I was just making sure you knew to meet at Mako."_

"For what?"

"_The photo, of course!"_

"What photo?"

"_What photo? Didn't you get the dream?"_

"The dream? What does the dream have to do with anything? It's doesn't mean anything."

"_It means everything!"_

"But research shows…"

"_Science doesn't have all the answers. Surly you should know this."_

"Yes, Mrs. Chatham said something about whales and singing," Lewis said, rubbing his eyes. "I can't remember."

"_So it's settled."_

"What's settled?"

_"We meet at Mako at 10am."_

"But…"

"_Call the girls and tell them the same because I'm sure they didn't get the dream."_

"But…"

"_I'm sure you have a camera but I'll bring mine as well."_

"But…"

"_Don't forget a waterproof casing. Bye Lewis."_

_***CLICK***_

Lewis sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up it was 9:15am. Not wanting to be late he scrambled around for clothes with his cell phone in his hand. He called Cleo first.

Cleo was in her room, cleaning her fish tank. The water containing the fish was suspended in mid-air. Her phone rang and she reached for it, making sure to keep her mind on the water above her.

"Hello?" Cleo asked, still cleaning.

"_Cleo? It's me, Lewis."_

"Hey Lewis. How are you?"

"_Fine. Listen, I need you, Rikki, and Emma to meet me at Mako at 10."_

"Why?"

"_No idea but please come."_

"Okay, I'll call Emma and Rikki."

"_Thanks, I'm on my way right- Ouch!"_

"Lewis, what happened?" Cleo asked, alarmed. She looked up to make sure her powers were still working.

"_I'm fine. I just tripped over my own feet. Literally."_

"We'll meet you at Mako then. Bye Lewis," Cleo said as she slowly lowered the floating water and fish into the tank.

"_Bye Cleo."_

***CLICK***

Cleo quickly dialed Emma's number, knowing Rikki would be there as well.

* * *

"And Lewis didn't tell you why we had to be there," Emma asked for the fifth time.

"Yes," Cleo answered as they pulled up to the edge of the moon pool.

"Hello girls," a voice said. All the girls looked up to see Max's smiling face.

"Max," Cleo declared. "You must know why we're supposed to be here."

"Of course," he answered. "I thought it was time to add your own story to the lockets."

"Our own story?" Rikki asked, confused. Suddenly, some noise could be heard from the cave entrance and Lewis appeared.

"Your late Lewis," Max stated.

"Sorry," Lewis said. "I overslept and it takes a while to get here by boat."

"I made good timing," Max replied, jokingly. "Now to start the girls should come close together with their tails up."

"I don't like my picture being taken. I'm out," Rikki said.

"Just like Julia," Max said, chuckling. "It will only take a moment. Lewis, are you ready?" He turned to the teenage boy with the camera.

"Yes," Lewis replied. Max smiled and the directed the girls into the pose. Lewis snapped the picture.

"All done Rikki," Max said. Rikki was beginning to leave.

"Not quite," Lewis said. Rikki stopped. "I'm having fun with this. I want to get some action shots." A low groan came from Rikki.

"At least you can swim Rikki," Emma said. She always helped Rikki look at the positive things.

A few hours later, Rikki was happy. She was finally finished with the pictures. Max and Lewis had already left and Cleo shortly after. This left Emma and Rikki alone on Mako.

"Thanks for being there for Elliot," Emma said as her hand shifted through the sand. "I know you're not a nurse type of person."

"Yeah, well it was the right thing to do," Rikki said.

"Mum and Dad took him to the hospital early this morning to make sure it isn't swine flu," Emma said, unsure of what to say. "I'm waiting for their call right now."

"Well you're not going to get it here," Rikki said, throwing up her hands. "If Mako had cell phone service we wouldn't be mermaids right now." Emma and Rikki laughed as they ran to the water and dived in.

* * *

Okay done. I was thinking of giving Elliot swine flu. A small case and nothing deadly but that would mean having to give it to Rikki too and that wouldn't work with the rest of the story. So he will have the flu but not swine flu.

Please review. I accept anonymous reviews.

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	14. A Nice Suprise and A Nice Day

**OMG! I cannot believe it. I. AM. BACK! Or at least for now. Now I'm starting to get back into the groove of things. Its been a while since I've updated this story. As I live in the US, I don't get tv access to H2O anymore. Especially not season 3. I saw the first few episodes on youtube but then I got busy and lost interest in the show, especially since Emma and Ash aren't in it. Not to mention that I've read some spoilers that say that Rikki and Zane are no longer together. Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about it but whatever. For all the old readers. Welcome back! To all new readers, this story takes place after season 2. Just pretend like season 3 never happened.**

**I have just realized (after a weird coincidence that is too long to explain) that Rikki01 is no longer on . This writer was responsible for most of the stories in the H2O category. I remember when I first noticed something was amiss when the number of stories went down...a lot. I have no idea where she went. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to her and to all who have stuck with this story even after my long hiatus.**

**Sorry if this sounds filler-ish but it is kind-of important. Hopefully I will update soon.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

The weekend came and went for Rikki. Nothing special happened. It turned out Elliot didn't have swine flu. It was just paranoia that finally caught up to most of the adult population. Monday and Tuesday boring as well. It consisted of the same things they did the week before. Nate was still a jerk, Ms. Chatham was still odd, and cleaning up trash was still boring.

Rikki woke up Wednesday morning to the blender going off in the kitchen. She looked at her alarm clock: 6:45am. _Great_, Rikki thought. _It's too risky to try to fall back asleep. Might as well get up. Thanks Dad_. She sat up on her bed and stretched. Her bed was not exactly the best piece of furniture in the world but she dealt with it. Rikki didn't know why, but she had this strange feeling like rain was coming. Looking at the first rays of sunshine coming through her little window told her she was being paranoid.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Rikki?" a voice on the other side of the door said.

"Yeah Dad?" she replied back, getting up.

"I felt like drinking a smoothie. Do you want one?" Rikki thought that was odd but she guessed anyone could get weird cravings.

"No thanks," she said.

"All right, but come out soon. I need to talk to you about something." She heard a few footsteps before they stopped completely. Her Dad had reached the kitchen.

Rikki grabbed a red tank-top and a pair of black capris from her drawers and entered her bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she noticed the gem from her locket was gone. _Wow! This day just gets better and better doesn't it_. But she knew a lost gem was not the worst thing that could happen. For all she knew that gem could have been fake. Not to mention that it was 50 years old. After more thought, she realized it was not worth the extra stress. She'll go to a craft store later and buy a replacement gem.

After she finished getting dressed, she returned to her room where she grabbed her phone off her dresser and put it in her pocket. She wasn't going to bother with a bag today. Once she made sure she needed nothing else, she joined her dad in the kitchen.

"Hi Dad," she replied, grabbing a bruised banana from the bag on the counter. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I have some employers coming to the house later. They want to interview me for a job at one of their firms." Rikki's mouth fell open and a piece of chewed up banana fell out.

"What? No way! Are you serious?" Rikki screamed excitedly. Finally, her dad was going to get a good job. "What kind of job is it? Are you going to work in an office? Why do they want to come to out to the house? When are they coming?" She said this all very fast. All her father did was laugh.

"Yes I am serious. I get to work on and design motorcycles and cars for racecar drivers. Sometimes I will work in an office and sometimes in a garage. They want to come to the house to make sure I have a good family life with no "scandals" if you want to give it a name. And they will be coming her at 4:30 pm so don't be late."

"Don't worry, Dad" Rikki replied, cleaning up the mess from her banana and then taking another bite. "I vouldn't viss it vor va vorld."

"What darling?" her dad asked playfully. "I can't hear you. I think there is something in your mouth." Rikki rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"I said I wouldn't miss it for the world." She then hugged her dad and was about to leave before her dad stopped her.

"One more thing sweethart," he said, making her turn around. "Don't say anything about your mother. I didn't really tell them about _that_, you know." Rikki knew what he was saying to her. She tried to hide her sadness.

"Don't worry Dad. I can keep a secret." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing her forhead. "Now get along. I know you don't want to keep your friends waiting." Rikki waved goodbye and closed the door. Walking down the road that led to the bus stop, she began thinking about what her dad told her. Maybe today won't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

**Okay, I know, not exciting. I'm trying to get back in my groove. Plus it seems that the more I write, the worse my writing gets. Sorry about that, I'll try to fix it. Anyway, review!**

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	15. Anger

**Yes, another chapter. I am getting good at this. Finally it is getting a little interesting. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. It is not my strong suit.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own H2O: Just Add water**

* * *

"Hey Rikki, you wanna come over to the Juice Net Cafe?" Cleo asked. They were wheeling two older woman outside to get fresh air. It was their last chore of the day. Normally Rikki didn't like this kind of work. Anything involving people was not her cup of tea. But today, nothing could bring her down. She was so excited for her dad that not even babysitting these people could bring her down.

"Can't. My dad has a job interview at the house today. I'm going there right after this is over." They finally made it outside. Rikki let out a sigh of relief and clicked the brake on the wheelchair. Cleo smiled.

"Rikki that's great. Well, for your dad, anyway." Cleo stopped pushing and put her brake on as well. "And for you too. You must be really proud of your dad." She then turned to the woman in the wheelchair. "Do you need anything else Mrs. Windchild?"

"No dear, I'm fine, " the woman replied. "All I need is fresh air and my best friend by my side." With this, she turned to her sleeping friend in the wheelchair next to her. "Rachel? Rachel, wake up!" Rikki decided this was the best time to poke the sleeping elder.

"Rikki!" Cleo exclaimed. Rikki just shrugged and poked Rachel again.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, groggily. Her friend sighed.

"Never mind." Rikki and Cleo waved goodbye and made their way back inside towards the exit.

"How long do you think it will take? The interview?" Cleo asked. "Emma wants us to come over after her shift so she can read us her speech." Rikki groaned. It wasn't that she didn't want to help her friend but the idea of listening to Emma talk about how to improve the school sounded really boring.

"Come on, Rikki. She's our best friend. We should support her." Rikki rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Of course they should support their friend.

"Fine, I'll come after the interview. But don't be mad if I'm late. My dad might want to celebrate." They exited the building and Rikki once again felt that strange feeling like it was about to rain. But there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Of course, we totally understand' Cleo said. "By the way, Emma wants to know if you hung up the posters yesterday." Rikki was pretty sure she did. She remembered holding them but after that, her mind blanked. She assumed she did.

"Of course," Rikki replied. There was a very slim chance that she didn't and today was such a great day for her, she was sure she put them up. As they got on the bus, Rikki asked, "Do you feel rain coming?" Cleo nodded and they both looked up at the crystal blue sky and sighed.

* * *

Rikki quickly got off the bus as soon as it stopped in front of ths school. She waved to her friends and left Cleo to explain why she was in such a rush. She needed to get home early so she could clean the house. She had one hour to get home, clean the house, and make herself look presentable. Nothing was going to stop her.

_Rumble!_

Except the rain. Rikki looked up to see dark clouds above. They weren't too dark but she could tell they were about to empty themselves. What was worse, she was nowhere near the ocean. The only thing around her were bushes and two large oak trees. Rikki ran to the first oak tree just as the first drops were falling.

_10_, she thought as she started climbing the tree. _9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

She had to use all her strength to keep her slippery tale from falling off the tree branch. Now, if anyone were to come walking by, they wouldn't see a mermaid in the middle of the road. That would have involved more questions than if they found her in the middle of the ocean. But Rikki didn't care about that. All she cared about was her dad. She had no idea how the long the rain would last. Not to mention that she couldn't call Lewis or Zane to help her because her phone was in her human mode.

_Why couldn't I have taken it out before I changed?_ she thought to herself. Fortunately the rain didn't last as long as she thought. It only lasted 45 minutes. But that still left 15 minutes to get home and she was 25 minutes away. _Perfect!_

She changed back and ran as quickly as she could. But she knew she was late. Maybe if she acted like she didn't know they were going to be there, they would understand. Plus, it would look much more naturalthat way. As she got to her front door, she stopped to catch her breath. Then she grabbed the mail, _That looks normal, right? _and opened the door. In the living room area was a man in a suit, her dad, and what looked like a racecardriver but without his usual outfit. On the small coffee table they had out a manila folder with designs her dad had drawn of motorcycles. Rikki tried to ask surprised that two strange men were in her house.

"Hey dad," she said when she first entered. "Oh, I see you have company. Hi, my names Rikki." She shook the two stranger's hands.

"Hello Rikki," the man in the suit said. "I am Richard Joice. I am the CEO of Cycle Industries and this is one of our drivers William King." He gestured to the racecar driver dude. "I must say you have quite a lovely home."

"Thank you, sir," Rikki said, blushing. Rikki never blushed, but this seemed like an exception. "My father and I really try to take good care of it." She saw her father winking at her. She was doing good, even if she was a little late. "Anyway, don't mind me, I just need to sort through the mail and I'll be on my way." She made an un-Rikki-like smile and made her way to the kitchen. Her father started taking to the CEO guy.

"So how exacly do you come up with these design ideas?" Joice asked him. Her father started to explain how the colors he sees during the day help him imagine a pattern on a bike and the way things are built give him a good idea too.

_Bill_, Rikki thought as she tuned her dad out. _Bill, another bill. Maybe this is a post card. Nah, it's another bill. A card asking to try a new product. Pass. Bill, a letter, bill. Wait, a letter?_The Chadwicks never got letters, and this one looked important. What was even more interesting was that it was addressed to her.

_Probably from Zane_, she thought. He could be so cheesy, even when she asked him not to. She tore it open and let the contents fall out. Inside was a birthday card and a neatly written letter. Her birthday wasn't for another few weeks, July 3. Who would send her a birthday card now? She decided to open up the birthday card firs. It wasn't anything special. Just a place to hold the fifty dollars tucked inside. Now Rikki was really confused. Maybe she should have read the letter first.

**_Dear Rikki,_**

**_I know I haven't been there for you all these years. I couldn't take the constant fights about money with your father. I thought love could not be stopped by anything but I guess I was wrong. I didn't want to contact you until I was financially ready. Now I am. I know you are going to hate me but I have decided to put things right. I've missed many of your birthdays and I'm sorry for that. I have arranged to be there on your 17th birthday unless you don't want me there. I would love to hear from you and see what you've been up to. I'm a lawyer in Sydney and I hope tht maybe you will want to visit me sometime. I hope you can forgive me for what I did. I didn't want to leave you, my precious little rhymer, but I felt if I didn't, I would have lost my mind._**

**_Love,  
_****_Mum._**

Rikki's mouth fell open. He mother had wrote her a letter. It was sorter than she would have expected but a letter none the less. She didn't know whether she should have been angry, sad, happy. All she did was stare in shock. The others must have noticed.

"Sweetheart," her dad asked. "Are you alright?" Before she could think, she was answering.

"I just got a letter," she replied softly. Never had she felt so quiet. "From mum." She looked at her father and could see a hint of shock in his face too but it left quickly.

"I thought you said your wife died in a car crash 15 years ago?" Joice asked. Her dad tried to explain but was cut off. "I'm sorry Mr. Chadwick but a man with a divorce is not what this company needs right now. Too much scandal. Also, you lied to us. There is no way we can trust you now. Good day sir." He quickly exited followed by King. King gave Rikki's dad a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile before followed Joice out the door. Rikki was still too shocked to notice them leave or her father yelling at her.

"Rikki, how could you?" he yelled. "I told you not to mention your mother and you did it anyway." He grabbed the letter and tore it up right in front of Rikki's eyes. She quickly got out of her trance after that.

"Well so sorry if the woman who gave birthto me decided to contact me after 10 years," she shouted back. She was still unsure of what to think about this whole thing so she went withher default feeling: anger. "I was just so surprised I was thinking straight."

Oh yeah? Well because of your inadequate thinking, now I don't have a job." He was really angry now.

"Are you blaming me?" she asked. She took a deep breath. "Maybe that's the reason why mum left us." Now her voice was calm and cool. "Maybe she was too tired of being blamed for everything." Witht that, she walked out the back door and slammed it. She ran to the water and jumped in. As soon as she hit that water, she felt calm.

* * *

Rikki walked into the Juice Net Cafe after her swim. She felt calm and refreshed though she still had an angry feeling towards her father. But that wasn't going away anytime soon. She saw Cleo and Emma at the Juice bar taking in low whispers. They looked angry.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, taking a seat next to Cleo. Emma and Cleo gave her an angry stare. "Um, what's going on? What did I do?"

"You mean what didn't you do?" Emma said, angrily. Rikki looked confused. "You didn't put the posters up."

"Yeah and you left them on the ground, " Cleo added, equally angry. "Simon found them and now he's passing off the poems as his own."

"Oh no he's not," Rikki said as more anger fueled inside her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"No," Emma said, annoyed. "You've already _done_ enough. Just leave us alone to try to fix this okay." Rikki could see that both girls were clearly angry with her so she decided to just leave it at that. She got off the stool and made her way out the door. The dark clouds were still hanging over her.

_I guess I'm sleeping at Mako tonight,_ she thought. At least there was some canned food there and clean water. Lost in thought about what she was going to do tomorrow, she almost didn't notice Zane walking towards the Juice Net Cafe. She called out to him.

"Hey Rikki," he said, jogging up to her. "You going inside?" He pointed to the cafe.

"Nah. Emma and Cleo are a little angry at the moment. I think I'm going to let it boil down awhile." Zane nodded his head in agreement and Rikki rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Listen, I have nothing to do tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to do anything later."

"Can't," Zane said. "Mr. Sellwood is leaving tomorrow and my dad wants to give him a farewell dinner."

"Well just say you don't want to go." Rikki thought it was pretty simple.

"It's not that simple, Rikki," he said. She could tell he didn't want to go somewhere but her anger for her dad and Cleo and Emma and Simon was blinding her from the where. "My dad is ordering me to go."

"What, you can't talk back to your dad?" she shouted. She could feel the wind picking up and the clouds getting darker. Rain was definately coming soon. "I do it all the time. What! Are you afraid of your dad?"

"Yes I am," he replied back. "He pays for my education, my food, clothes, a roof over my head. He basically pays for my life. I _have_ to listen to him. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You have to work to keep up your living." He hadn't meant it come out that way, or come out at all but it did. And it could not be taken back.

"Well, if that's how you feel about me, then maybe we shouldn't be around each other." She pushed him to the side and made her way to the water. Zane tried to call her back but he knew she would never forgive him for what he did. He was no longer angry with Rikki. He was angry at himself. He sighed and made his way to the cafe.

Rikki didn't look back to see what Zane was doing. She didn't care. All she cared about was getting as far away from her 'friends' as possible.

"Rikki." Rikki turned around to see Mr. Sellwood standing behind her. "How are you doing dear? You seem angry." Rikki wanted to retort with something rude but something told her she should talk to him. She felt like she could trust him.

"Just teenager stuff," she replied. She knew it was the generic answer to all teens but at the moment, she didn't know where to start.

"Do you want to take a walk and talk about it?" he asked.

"But its about to rain," she replied, even though she dearly needed some companionship.

"Oh don't worry about that," he replied, putting an arm around her. "The clouds are just flexing their muscles. The storm will pass without a drop on us." His smile was reassuring to her and she nodded. She began telling her story about her dad and his interview, her mum, her friends, the election, her boyfriend _(or ex-_boyfriend, she thought), and anything else she could think of. Before she knew it, they had walked a long way, all the way to the cliffs.

"I know Harrison can be a little controlling of his son," he said, looking at her. "But all parents think they know what's best for their children. And the best leverage to get them to do what they want is by threating to throw them on the streets with no money or food. My parents did that with me all the time."

"It definitely makes sense," she replied back. Sellwood was much easier to talk to than any of her friends. She felt her anger depleting with every word he said. She looked around her and saw the ocean below her and an incredible view. "Wow, this is an amazing view. Someone should really build a house up here." She got closer to the edge and looked down. The waves were thrashing violently against the rocks about 100 feet below. It looked pretty cool from this angle.

"Yes they should," she heard him say. Then she heard a faint click and she turned around. Sellwood was pointing a gun at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking. This was the first time she lost her cool. She was really scared.

"Getting my revenge," he replied. "I guess I should explain before I kill you. You see, I am a nice, wealthy, loney man. I deserve companionship, don't you think?" At this, Rikki glared at the man. Any fear in her body was being masked by the anger boiling inside her again.

"Anyway, I had my fair share of woman. All of them wonderful. I loved them deeply and they loved me. But they left me for other men. I was devestated. So I got revenge on them. I killed their daughters before their 17th birthday." His gun was still trained on her. Rikki took a step back. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"But what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Your mother, Lovella was my one true love. The other women, I realized, didn't matter as long as I had her. We were even engaged." Rikki wanted to throw up. This guy was sick. She couldn't believe her mum had even fallen for him.

"But the day of our wedding, she ran away and married that jerk Terry Chadwick. I was so angry and realized it was time to take action against all who broke my heart. You are the second to last child I need to terminate." He smiled at her. "Doesn't that make you feel special? I saved you for last."

"Not really," she said. She needed to buy some time. Hopefully her friends realized she was gone. "Who is the last one?" _Wait, _she thought, _My friends are mad at me. They won't start looking for me for a long time. _She was toast.

"A woman in America, Marissa. She is the only one without a daughter. So I'll just settle for her son instead." Rikki knew death was coming soon. Just like the rain, she could feel it coming too.

"I wanted to leave you last," he continued. "The daughter of the woman who left me at the alter. But Marissa's son lived in America with her. It would be too difficult to travel across the ocean and travel back. Plus I could keep a lower profile if I stayed in the country." Rikki rolled her eyes. Was this guy ever going to stop talking? It was like this guy was trying to make her anticipate death for as long as possible.

"Well, I guess I should tell you how you are going to die."

"Why?" Rikki asked, annoyed. She was done being nice to this guy.

"Doesn't everyone want to know their death?" he asked. _No,_ Rikki thought. _The last thing I want to know right before I die is _how _I'm going to die. _

Well," he continued. "When the rain starts, I give you about 10 seconds before I shoot. That way, the rain will wash away your blood and I'll be home free."

_Great_, she thought. _Not only is he going to kill me, but he's going to see my mermaid form._

"Wait," he said suddenly. "One last thing." He walked over to her and grabbed the locket from her throat. She was too suprised to do anything but put her hand where the locket once was. "I'll need to show something to your friends to make them believe you fell off the cliff." Rikki closed her eyes. The magic in her bones was getting stronger. The rain was coming soon.

"Now I want you to smile," he said looking at her. "Don't you want people to see you with a smile on your face, like you were happy to leave th-" He stopped. The rain had hit him first. He began to count just as a drop hit Rikki.

"10."

_This is it_.

"9"

_I didn't know my life would end so fast._

"8."

_I wish I hadn't yelled at Dad._

"7."

_I wish I had put up those posters. Why did I forget? Emma was counting on me._

"6."

_I wish I hadn't fought with any of them. I think they really care about me. They will be beating themselves up about this._

"5."

She looked down at the rocks below._ I wish I could just jump. Get it over with now_

"4."

_What am I doing? I'm Rikki Chadwick. No one can bring me down. No one._

"3."

She jumped and started falling head first. Halfway down she transformed. Sellwood ran to the edge of the cliff but she had already dived in by the time he got there.

While falling, Rikki felt free. She knew she could swim away. But when her head hit the water, she gasped in pain as water rushed into her mouth. Her tail got cut on a sharp rock. She tried to swim but the pain was so bad. She could barely move it. She tried to kick as hard as she could but she couldn't. There was nothing for her to grab on to. The current was too strong it was pushing everything towards the cliff. Herself, some seaweed, a silver fish. All she needed was a push and she could escape but there was nothing. She couldn't...

_Splash!_

Sellwood watched from above as a huge wave crashed against the rocks. His eyesight may have been going but he could see the red liquid as clear as day hitting against the rocks with the wave. He smiled and looked down at the locket he held in his hands. _Time to tell Zane_, he thought. He chuckled and walked back down towards the Juice Net Cafe.

What he hadn't been able to see were the shinning fish scales that washed on the rock, soaked with blood.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I have had this ending in my head since the beginning. Actually, this was probably the first chapter I thought of but I didn't get around to writing it till now. I'll try to get to the next chapter soon. I don't want to give anything away but I'll just say that Rikki is my favorite character so...yeah. Anyway, review!**

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	16. The Bad News

**Yay! Another chapter. I'm glad I didn't leave you with the cliff hanger for too long. Right now, all I want to do is finish this story. It has been awhile since I have thought of this story and so I'm trying to get back into this show. I'm sorry if it isn't good but I want it to finish my first chapter story. Of course, I will try to make it as good as I possible can.**

**Disclaimer****: Zikki is cool. If I owned H2O I would have not written it out.**

* * *

"I feel really bad about what we said to Rikki," Cleo said to Emma as she drank her juice. "I don't think she meant to do it. She probably had a lot on her mind."

"I guess we did come down too hard on her," Emma said, cleaning the counter. "I mean, we could always make new posters and come up with new sayings. I guess Rikki is the real victim here. They were her rhymes and Simon is passing them off as her own. She must feel so upset."

"More like angry," Lewis said, joining Cleo at the juice bar. He was soaking wet. Cleo scooted to the side. "I mean Rikki never takes anything sitting down. She always fights back. If I were Simon, I'd watch my back."

"She was kind of angry when she walked out of here," Cleo said. "But it was probably with us. We didn't really let her explain."

"Yeah and Zane came in shortly after, looking angry too." The three teenagers looked at the rich boy across the cafe. He had sat down at a booth without ordering anything. "Do you think they ran into each other."

"Probably," Lewis answered. "I mean if Rikki is mad and Zane says something stupid, which he always does, it probably means things didn't end well." He looked outside where it was porring down raining. "Man, I hope Rikki isn't stuck in this rain."

"If she and Zane had a fight, she probably left for Mako." Emma looked at the rag in her hand and then back at Zane. "Maybe Zane will tell me." She went to the blender to make Zane's favorite juice.

"Could you scoot to the left Lewis," Cleo said. "I don't think this is the best place to turn into a 'you-know-what' if you know what I mean." Lewis blushed and moved to the side.

"Sorry," he replied and looked outside again. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"Don't know but it looks like no one is leaving anytime soon." It was true. No one wanted to brave the hurricane-like weather.

"All right, wish me luck," Emma said, with a juice in her hand. She slowly made her way to Zane's table, careful of avoiding anyone who had just come in from outside. "Hey Zane, you want a juice." She pushed the juice towards him and sat opposite him.

"No thanks," he said and pushed it back. Emma looked at him and pushed it back.

"It isn't a suggestion." she said. He sighed and took a sip. Emma decided to take the plunge.

"Are you going to tell me what you and Rikki were fighting about?" Emma didn't beat around the bush. Well, actually, that was Rikki. But when it involved her friends, she could do it to. But Zane was taking his sweet time answering.

"It was so stupid," he replied, sturring his drink with the straw. It looked like he wasn't very thirsty.

"Oh come on," Emma said, half-laughing. "That is such a generic answer. Why don't you give me details." Zane sighed again.

"I told her she didn't understand why I had to listen to my dad," he said. He didn't want to continue, but he did. "I told her that her dad didn't take care of her like mine did and most of the stuff she had she got by working herself." He looked down and Emma slapped him. He was such an idiot sometimes. "Ouch," he said, though it sounded like he didn't care.

"When I first came in here," he continued, "I was mad at Rikki but then I realized I was mad at myself." He held the glass of juice with two hands. Emma was afraid the glass was going to break. "I should have thought before I spoke."

"Yes, you should have," Emma said. Honestly, could Zane be any meaner.

"But as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back." Emma could see tears forming in his eyes, but his voice kept its composure. "I think I always knew, inside me, that I wanted to work for my own stuff but I was too used to having everything handed to me. Now I'm too scared." Emma rolled her eyes. Typical Zane.

"Don't roll your eyes," he said, his eyes still down. "I've been thinking about getting an actual job. It will make my dad happy, knowing that I'm "getting out in the world", and it will make myself happy because I'll be making my own money. Which will mean he can't controlling me." He looked up at Emma. "I'm sorry Emma. I know your not too thrilled about me dating Rikki. But I need your advice. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

Emma thought long and hard. She knew if she said yes, she could be setting up Rikki for a heartbreak. If she said no, she could end up keeping two perfect people from finding each other. She decided to go with what she thought Rikki would say.

'Yes," Emma said. "I think she would. She was already mad when you talked to her. So I think if you beg, plead, throw a bucket of freezing cold water on yourself, and let Cleo make you hover with a column of water, then yes, I think she would." Zane smiled. He thought it was funny but Emma knew he would do anything to get Rikki back. Within reason of course.

"Thanks, Emma," he said. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I did." Emma looked out the window, where the rain was still pouring down. She thought she could see a lone figure in the difference but she figured that her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Because I've known you, for a long time. And Rikki is my best friend. If there was anyone who was a better match for her, I wouldn't be talking to you. You two...complete each other." She got up and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll think of some way to tell her you were wrong." She returned to the juice bar just as Warren Sellwood entered the cafe, sopping wet.

"Zane," he said, noticing the young teen on the side and came towards him. He looked sad.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sellwood," Zane said. "How has your day been?" Zane was feeling much better after his talk with Emma. As soon as the rain stopped, he was going to Mako to find her.

"I'm afraid to say it was doing well until a couple of minutes ago." Zane looked confused. Sellwood sat down in the seat Emma had vacated a few seconds before and leaned close to Zane. "Are you familiar with Libertas's Mountain?"

"Yeah," Zane said. "We always make fun of it because it's not really a mountain. It's more like a cliff." _Beautiful view_, he thought. Maybe he should bring Rikki there.

"Well, I was walking by there a 10 minutes ago and I saw Rikki by the edge." He paused and looked like he didn't want to go on. "She seemed very upset about something. I called out to her but she didn't seem to hear me. So I got closer and called again. She turned around and started backing away, closer to the edge." Zane was starting to get worried. This didn't sound like Rikki. It must have been someone else. _Poor girl_, Zane thought.

"I told her not to worry but she was shaking her head. She said that no one understood her, that everyone hated her. I told her that it wasn't true. I told her that you loved her very much but she just shook her head and started stepping backwards. I ran up, trying to grab her before she fell but I only just missed her. She fell. I'm so sorry Zane." He looked up at Zane as he said this. All Zane could think was that Sellwood was crazy. Rikki was not like that.

"You must be mistaken Mr. Sellwood. Rikki is not like that. She wouldn't let something like that make her want to end her life." Plus, Rikki could have easily swam away. "Not to mention that Rikki is a very strong swimmer. She could have easily swam away." But Mr. Sellwood was just shaking his head.

"I saw the blood crash up on the rocks. The current was very strong." Zane still wasn't believing him. Sellwood sighed and dug through his pocket. "I pulled this off Rikki when she was falling. It was all I could grab." He took the locket out and hung it in front of Zane's face. "Is this Rikki's?" Zane's eyes widened as he grabbed the dangling locket and looked at it closely.

_No_, he thought. _It can't be. Think Zane. You almost bought the locket. What did it look like? It had a red stone. This one doesn't. That's good news. It also had that picture of Julie in mermaid form Rikki put in when she got it from Miriam._ Zane began to become frightened. These lockets were one of a kind but there could be a chance someone copied it. His hands were shaking as he opened the locket._Please don't be Julie's picture. Please don't let it be Julie's picture_. His heart stopped as he saw that black-and-white picture. He couldn't believe it. _No!_

"NO!" he screamed. This caught everyone's attention, including Emma, Cleo, and Lewis. "It can't be her! You must be mistaken." He grabbed Sellwood's still soaked coat. "You saw someone else." Zane was starting to sound desperate.

"I'm sorry Zane, I didn't. I'm afraid it was Rikki." He sighed. "Rikki is-"

"NO. SHE'S. NOT!" Zane screamed, letting go of his cloak. His eyes were filled with tears and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. But he didn't care. All he cared about was Rikki and she was, _No Zane. Don't think about it. It isn't true._

"Zane, listen to me," Sellwood said, putting his hands on Zane's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but Rikki is gone. She can never come back. She's dead."

"What did you say?" Emma asked slowly. She had always had excellent hearing but she hoped she had heard wrong.

"Are you a friend of Rikki's?" Emma, Cleo, and Lewis nodded. Ash had walked in from the stockroom and nodded as well. Sellwood sighed. "I'm afraid that something bad has happened to her." Emma felt her heart stop, just like Zane's. She knew what that guy had said but she had hoped she was wrong.

"She's," Emma began but she stopped. "Is she," she began again but couldn't finish it. "Dead?" she whispered. It was very quiet but she knew the whole room could hear it. Everyone waited for the answere no one wanted to hear. They didn't hear it but they watched as the man across from Zane nod his head.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for another cliffy. Just remember, Rikki is my favorite and Zikki is awesome. I have no idea why they broke up in the third season but I'm not sure if I want to know. Anyway, review.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	17. Who Is To Blame?

Everyone gasped. Many of the girls had tears in there eyes. The guys shifted uncomfortably in their seats. But nothing beat the reactions that came from Rikki's closest friends. Emma dropped the glass she was holding and Ash felt the apples in the box he was holding fall to the floor. Lewis's hands were shaking and Cleo was so upset, she collapsed on the floor. Lewis rushed to her side but couldn't touch her for fear of getting her wet. Ash joined him. But Zane, after hearing about her death, couldn't take anymore of the silence. He ran out into the rain.

"I guess I should go after him," Lewis said, knowing he couldn't help Cleo soaking wet. Ash nodded.

"Don't worry," Ash replied. "I'll look after Cleo." Lewis nodded back and ran after his friend's boyfriend. When Lewis got outside, he was hit with a full blast of wind and rain.

"Zane," Lewis called. "Zane." Looking around, Lewis saw Zane at the docks, trying to untie his Zodiac. Lewis rushed over. "What are you doing Zane?" Lewis tried to ask over the sound of the rain.

"I have to save her," he said, desperately. "It's my fault she jumped. I have to go rescue her." He tried to get in but Lewis was holding him tight.

"Zane, you're not thinking straight," Lewis yelled. "This storm is stronger than anything I have ever seen. I hate to say it but if she had jumped off a cliff, like I heard that guy say when I was leaving, she would have gotten hurt falling. Even if she did survive the fall, she would have had no time to transform. She would have been sucked up by the current. She's gone Zane. She's gone."

"She can't be gone. I won't let her," Zane said and with that, he jumped into his boat. Lewis sighed and jumped in with him. _Maybe_, he thought, _it was all a big mistake_.

* * *

Looking at the rocks below Liberta's Mountain, Lewis knew what he hoped was false was nothing but true. Not only was there a lot of blood, but Lewis could faintly see, through the thick rain, shinning fish scales. He knew Zane could see it too. The waves, however, were too big to get any closer. That didn't stop Zane from trying.

"Zane," Lewis yelled. He was beginning to lose his voice. "Stop, it's too dangerous."

"No, I have to save her," he said, trying to fight Lewis to the controls. Lewis rolled his eyes and with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Zane, he slowly made his way back to the docks, where the rain was still falling hard. Instead of docking, Lewis ran the Zodiac on to land. He then pulled Zane out of the boat and pulled it as hard as he could up the shore. Poor Zane was still trying to get back to the water. Finally, Lewis was able to pull him back into the cafe.

"Zane," Emma said, running up to him. But Zane was quiet so she looked to Lewis. He shook his head. Emma gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She turned back and ran to Ash, who caught her with open arms. Ash closed his eyes as he held her tightly. Lewis made his way to Cleo who was sitting up but had her head down. He turned around to look at Zane, who was crowded by many of their classmates, trying to make him feel better.

"Cleo?" he asked. She looked up. It looked like she had been crying for awhile.

"Is she really gone?" she asked softly. Lewis nodded and she broke down crying again. He wished he could hold her but he knew he couldn't get her wet. "No! Rikki! Noooooo!" she cried. It took all of Lewis's strength not to hug her.

"Look," a soft voice said. Lewis turned to see it was a girl from his biology class. "The rain's letting up." Everyone watched outside to see that the rain was slowing.

"I suppose I should call the police and report this," the man who broke the news said. He walked up to Lewis and Cleo and shook their hands. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"Lewis," he replied back, shaking hands.

"Cleo," she choked out but she kept her hands to herself.

"I'm Warren Sellwood," he said. "I'm staying with the Bennetts. Listen, if you need to talk about anything, just call me. I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

"Thank you," the two teens whispered. Mr. Sellwood waved and went outside to make the phone call. Cleo turned to Lewis.

"How did you know it was her?" she asked. Lewis looked like he really, really didn't want to answer.

"Blood," he stated. She stared at him. That didn't mean anything. "And shinny fish scales." Cleo started crying again and Lewis closed his eyes. Why did he have to be soaking wet?

* * *

It was later. The police were at the Juice Net Cafe interviewing Sellwood and most of the customers had gone home. The only one's who stayed were Cleo, Emma, Ash, Lewis, and Zane. Their parents and siblings were there too. Mrs. Gilbert was rubbing her daughter's back as she cried into her father's shoulders. Mrs. Setori was giving her daughter a soothing hug while Mr. Setori was trying to soothe the crying Mr. Chadwick. Elliot and Kim were sitting on a bench, quiet. They weren't talking or hugging. They were just sitting and staring. Harrison was talking to his son, trying to make him feel better, but failing miserably. Lewis and Ash were off to the side, whispering and looking at Zane warily.

"I believe that is it Mr. Sellwood," the head officer said. "I'll have some men scout the area of the cliff and I will notify you if we need someone to identify the body, if there is one." At 'body', every teen looked up. It made the officer feel very nervous. "Yes, well, good night sirs, mams." He tipped his hat to the rest of the people in the Cafe and left, followed by the rest of the officers.

"Well, Harrison," Sellwood said. "I think I will stay with you for a while longer to help you with anything you need. I feel partly responsible for this."

"No, Warren," Harrison said, putting an arm around his guest. "It isn't your fault. Rikki was very emotional. It was almost a matter of time before she-AH!" Harrison ducked as a napkin dispenser went straight for his head. Everyone turned to see the pitcher and were surprised to see Zane, red and breathing heavily, next to an empty table.

"Zane!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that!" he yelled. And with that, he stormed out of the cafe, followed by Emma, Cleo, Ash, and Lewis.

"Zane," Lewis said, "you have to calm down."

"No, I can't its all my fault. I made her feel like she was unwanted."

"Actually," Cleo said softly, "we may have done that as well. She was mad at us when she started talking to you."

"No, girls," a voice said, "the blame is all mine." Everyone turned to see Mr. Chadwick, standing behind them, with red blotches around his eyes. "I fought with her before she spoke to you guys." Ash, who had been starring at the ground while everyone spoke, looked up after Mr. Chadwick finished speaking.

"Actually guys," he said. "We are all to blame." Everyone looked at him. Lewis was making slashing motions across his neck, trying to get him to stop. "First, Rikki had a fight with her dad. She leaves, angry, and talks to her friends. They fight and storm out. Now she's angry with her dad, her friends, and Simon." Mr. Chadwick looked at him strangly. Lewis slapped his forehead. "Don't ask. Anyway, then she runs into Zane and they fight. Now she feels like she's lost everyone. Her friends, her family, and her boyfriend." With that, everyone began to cry. Lewis, however, didn't. It took all his strength not to hit Ash. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He was sad, yes, but logic was keeping him from balling crying.

"Listen, everyone," he said. Everyone stopped crying but the girls were still sniffling. "No one is to blame. I mean, sure we fought with Rikki. But we fight with her all the time, its no big deal. Plus, Rikki's not the person to take things sitting down. She fights back. She's independent. If she's mad at us, she'll run away, start things over. If she really killed herself, and it was not some freaky accident, then she was probably thinking about it for a long time. So don't blame yourselves."

"But," Cleo choked. "That doesn't mean that she's still not...gone." With that one word, everyone started crying again, including Lewis. It didn't matter if logic told him things didn't make sense. One of his best friends was gone forever. An amazing girl, who was like a sister to him, was dead.

* * *

**Okay, so another chapter. I think its this view, it is very inspirational. Sorry for this sad chapter. The next couple of ones will be the same. Anyway, review.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	18. The Three Lockets

No one slept that night. Emma and Elliot sat on the couch in their living room, staring into space. Cleo and Kim sat on the couch in their own home, just sitting. They didn't say much but Kim would hand Cleo a tissue whenever she needed it. Lewis laid in his bed, starring at the ceiling, wondering why this had to happen to him and his friends. Ash was doing the same, though he didn't know as much about Rikki as the others. The adults were sitting in their rooms, talking about how quiet the children where and how awful it was that they were going through this at such a young age. Only Zane was the one who was doing something. He was banging against his locked door, still trying to get back to the water.

When morning came, Ash and Lewis went to get Zane. Harrison had contacted them, telling them his son was going crazy. When Ash and Lewis opened Zane's bedroom door, they saw him huddled on the ground, with bruises on his hands. They each grabbed an arm and pulled him up. They helped him to Lewis's brother's truck and then they drove to Emma's house. By the time they got there. Cleo and Kim had already made it. Mrs. Gilbert was holding a cup of tea in her hand and her hands were shaking. Lewis decided to break the silence.

"Has, um, has anyone made plans?" he asked. Cleo started shaking and Kim put a reassuring arm around her.

"Uh, no," Emma said, coming out of her trance. "I think Mr. Chadwick is still waiting for the body to surface." She looked just as shaken up as her mother. "The police will look for about a week. After that, they'll say it was pulled out to sea and lost forever." She sniffled. "I guess it is better that way. Rikki always did love the ocean." She started crying softly after that. Elliot looked up.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "She saved my life once. She was the best swimmer ever." His sister smiled.

"I remember that," she said. "Though, you wouldn't have need saving if you hadn't gone out too far." Elliot just shrugged.

"I remember when I first met Rikki," Cleo said. "I was stuck on Zane's boat and she jumped on board." She looked down at her hands. "She fixed it..."

"And splashed me and Nate in the face," Zane finished. He smiled. "Something tells me she had something to do with the Zodiac not working."

"Well, in her defense, you were kind of a snob at the time," Emma said. Zane chuckled softly. Lewis thought this was good progress for all of them.

"A lot of things happened because of that boat," Emma said. "If Rikki hadn't taken that part, then Cleo wouldn't have needed to help Zane."

"And then Zane," Cleo continued, "wouldn't have pushed me off."

"Then Rikki wouldn't have jumped on the boat, fixed it, and drive off with it."

"We wouldn't have picked up Emma, and then drove into open water."

"We wouldn't have gotten stuck on Mako, and Cleo wouldn't have fallen down that hole."

"Rikki and Emma wouldn't have fallen in after me and then we wouldn't have been there to swim through the tunnel and...and..." Cleo trailed off and her eyes became wide. Lewis and Zane looked at each other while Ash just looked confused.

"All that has happened," Emma said. "Was because of Rikki." She looked at Cleo. "Rikki started everything." Cleo and Emma stared at each other. If it wasn't for Rikki, Emma would still be on the swim team. If the hadn't met Rikki, Cleo would still be afraid of the water. If it wasn't for Rikki, they wouldn't be mermaids.

"I need air," Zane said, and he rushed out the front door, followed by Ash. Lewis went to comfort Cleo, who had begun to cry.

"Um, can you do something for me, Lewis?" she asked after she had calmed down.

"What, Cleo?"

"I was so upset about Rikki that I tore off my locket," she said as she pulled her locket out of her pocket. "I want to continue wearing it. Do you think you could take it back to Max and have it fixed?"

"Sure Cleo," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emma came up to him too.

"Do you think you can take mine to Max too?" she asked. "It won't open. I had been meaning to change the picture out for a while but I couldn't get it open."

"Yeah sure," he said, looking down at the two lockets in his hand. He wondered where Rikki's was.

"I wonder where Rikki's locket is," Cleo said.

"I think Zane has it," Emma replied. "Mr. Sellwood said it was the only thing he could grab when Rikki was falling."

"I guess I'll go get it," Lewis said. "If he pulled it off, it's probably broken. Will you guys be okay by yourself?" The two girls nodded. Lewis kissed Cleo one more time and made his way outside where Zane and Ash were sitting on the front porch steps.

"Hey Zane, do you have Rikki's locket?" Zane looked up and nodded. He dug through his pockets and pulled out the broken necklace. Lewis grabbed it and looked at it closely. "What happened to the gem on it?" Zane shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I got it like that."

"Well, I'll take it to Max to get if fixed."

"I'll come with you," Zane said, getting up.

"Me too," Ash said, also getting up. "I'm not exactly sure about all this. I mean I knew Rikki well but we weren't as close as she was with Emma."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard for us as well," Lewis said. "We've gone through a lot together."

"I can't believe all of this started because of Rikki," Ash said as they made there way to Lewis's brother's truck.

"More like it all started because I was being an arse," Zane said as he got into the truck. Lewis chuckled.

"Aw, you weren't that bad," he said. Zane just rolled his eyes.

"So who is this Max person?" Ash asked.

"He helped the first pair of mermaids," Lewis answered.

"Oh, Julia, Louise, and Gracie," he said. "Emma told me about them. So Max is like the Lewis of the 50s?" Zane laughed. Lewis just shook his head.

* * *

"Hello Lewis," Max said, as they pulled up to his place. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good," Lewis said, as he, Ash, and Zane got out of the truck. "Have you heard?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have," he replied. He saw the sad faces on Ash, Zane, and Lewis and sighed. "I know it's hard on everyone. I felt the same way when Gracie left me. I felt dead inside but life goes on. You must realize that."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling us," Zane said, annoyed. Lewis rolled his eyes and started digging in his pocket.

"Do you think you can fix these?" he asked, pulling out the three lockets. "Emma's won't open, Cleo's and Rikki's are broken, and Rikki's is also-"

"Missing a gem," Max finished. "When I first created the lockets, I took extra time with Gracie's. I made it as perfect as I could. Hers was the only one with a real gem in the locket. The other two had plastic gems glued in. After I got more money with my research, I bought two more real gems, but by that time, the girls had split up. Louise had come by a year ago to get hers fixed but I couldn't find Julia. I guess I can fix it now." He sighed as he fingered Julia's old locket. "I just wish it was under better circumstances." He smiled sadly and Ash and Lewis returned it. But Zane just looked at the locket in Max's hand, wishing he could see it on Rikki one last time.

* * *

**I know these chapters are boring and make no sense but this is what I had been thinking about when I first started this story. So I'm trying to just finish it the way I started it. Sorry for those who think it is going slow but at least it has a plot, unlike my other chapter story. Review if you want to.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	19. Things Will Get Better

The doorbell rang at the Gibert household. It wasn't strange. Ever since the principle called, telling them that school was cancled and the elections would be held at the beginning of next year, everyone had started calling and coming over to the Gilbert household to express their condolences to Rikki's friends and father, who was also at the house. But when Emma opened the door, she was suprised to see-

"Miss. Chatham!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hello Emma," she said, coming in. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," she said, guiding Miss. Chatham to the couch in the living room.

"Well it will-"

"Don't say it will get better, because it won't," Emma said. She had started to cry now and colapsed on the couch next to Miss. Chatham.

"Everything will get much better. Trust me, have I ever been wrong?

"No," Emma said, sniffing.

"Exactly." At that moment, Mrs. Gilbert came into the living room.

"Oh, Miss. Chatham," she said. "What a nice surprise? Do want some tea or coffee?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," she said, getting up. "I just came to tell Emma something very important." She looked down at Emma. "Remember what I said, Emma. Rikki's story isn't over yet." With that she left.

"What did she mean by that?" Mrs. Gilbert asked her daughter.

"I have no idea." At that moment, Ash came in and Emma ran to him. "I'm so glad your here," she said into his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she pulled away from him to wipe her eyes.

"It depends," she said. "It's just, I don't think anything will ever be the same again." Ash hugged her.

"Well I'm here for you every step of the way."

"Um, Emma," a voice said from the still open front door. Emma and Ash turned to see Simon Christidis in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"What do you want Simon?" she asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to say, um, I'm sorry...for what happened to, um Rikki." He looked nervous as he said this. "And, um, I'm sorry for taking your posters and saying they were my own."

"It's okay, Simon," Emma said.

"No its not," he said. He started shuffling his feet and sighed. "I talked to Lewis outside. He said those slogans on the posters were Rikki's idea. Rikki was probably mad at me."

"She proabably was," Emma said, though she knew Rikki was seriously mad at Simon.

"I wish I had never taken those posters," he said. "All I wanted to do was win but I wasn't being very honest. I came here to tell you I'm dropping out the election."

"Don't do that, Simon," Emma said. "If you do that, then Melissa would be class rep. and that wouldn't be good."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Wasn't Emma in the competition.

"I'm thinking of dropping out too," she said. "This whole thing with, well, I decided the election would be too much."

"But don't you think Rikki would want you to run for class rep.?" Ash asked his girfriend. Emma looked at her feet.

"I suppose so," she said, softly.

"Well then, why don't we start over?" Simon said, holding out his hand. "May the best person win?"

"May the best person win," Emma said, shaking his hand. Simon nodded and left, promising to bring the posters tomorrow. Emma waved at her competitor and turned to her boyfriend.

"Do you think that Rikki's happy, wherever she is?" Ash looked straight into his girlfriends eyes.

"I think she's happy she doesn't have to deal with the craziness going on right now." Emma smiled and burrowed her head in her boyfriends shoulders again. _Will things ever be normal again? _she thought.

* * *

**Yes its short and yes it is boring and yes it moves too fast. But I'm trying to break it down. I think the next chapter will be a bigger surprise. Review if you feel like it.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	20. Memory Box

Two days later, Emma and Cleo were still upset about Rikki's death. Their boyfriends tried to cheer them up but to no avail. Then, at lunch time, Lewis came up with an idea.

"Listen," he said. "I don't think the police are going to find Rikki so I was thinking we should make a sort of memory box to remember her by."

"Memory box?" Cleo asked. She had red rings around her eyes from crying. She hadn't been home in three days.

"Yeah, we put a whole bunch of pictures of Rikki in a metal box, along with some things that make us remember her. Then we say a few things about why we like her and throw the box into the moon pool."

"That sounds so sweet," Emma said, getting up from her chair. She then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"When are we going to do the ceremony?" Cleo asked, not even thinking anything was wrong with Emma running off. A lot of crazy things had been happening the past couple days.

"Well, I was thinking later tonight," he said. "I already have some ideas for what to put in." He paused, unsure if he wanted to continue. He started digging in his pockets. "I was able to collect these yesterday." He held up a bag of water with shinny fish scales in them. Cleo gasped.

"Are those-" she began but didn't finish. Emma had just come down the stairs with a photo album in her hands.

"Look guys," she said, opening up the album. They looked to see tons of pictures of Emma, Cleo and Rikki.

"Perfect Emma," Cleo said. She began to look through the album. "Oh this one is good." She pointed to one where Rikki was trying to shoo away the camera. "She never did like her picture being taken."

"Look at this picture of all of us," Emma said. They spent the whole afternoon picking out pictures and remembering fun memories. They thought of other things to put in the box and then Lewis left to get the box. By the time five o'clock rolled around, Emma and Cleo felt better than they had in what felt like a while.

* * *

Emma and Cleo met Lewis at the docks in front of the Juice Net Cafe with the things they wanted to put in the box. They put in many pictures, some red flowers, the dolphin Elliot had gave to Rikki, the fish scales, the plastic red gem the girls found on Rikki's bed, the video Rikki took of the sharks for the film contest, and the smelling salts Lewis had to use when Rikki was unconscious. Anything they could think of that reminded them of Rikki went in the box. After everything was put in, Lewis closed the box and Emma and Cleo got into the boat. They didn't feel like swimming to Mako.

After what felt like a long ride, they finally made it to the island. Lewis helped Cleo and Emma out and picked up the box. He seemed to be having trouble so Emma and Cleo took turns helping him bring it up the mountain. When they finally got to the waterfall, Emma went down first, followed by Cleo.

"Incoming," Lewis said and let the box slide down. Emma stopped it from sliding when it got to the bottom of the hole. A few seconds later, Lewis slid down and picked up the box. Then the three teens made there way to the moon pool.

"Okay," Emma said, "throw the memory box into the water." Lewis did as he was told, but as soon as the box hit the water, Cleo started to cry.

"Cleo, what's wrong?" Lewis asked. Cleo started to sniffle.

"I know we are supposed to say some things about Rikki but I can't do it while looking at the moon pool. Do you think we can turn around?" Lewis looked at Emma, who nodded.

"Okay," he said. They turned around. Lewis started.

"Well, uh, Rikki. We really miss you. And, uh, I miss how we would fight all the time. You were different than anyone else I ever met and I was just getting used to it. You, uh, didn't deserve to leave the world." By the time he got to the end, he was starting to cry. "Emma, your, uh, your turn." He started wiping his eyes and Emma took a deep breath.

"Rikki, when we first met, you were the complete opposite of me. You still are. But I've gotten used to our many arguments. You were there when I accidenly froze Miriam. You saved her. You were there when Elliot almost drowned and you went to find him when he was lost. I will never be able to thank you enough for th-that." She was beginning to cry to.

"Rikki," Cleo said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I have a lot I need to thank you about. If you hadn't broke Zane's zodiac and fixed it, I wouldn't be a mermaid. I would be so frightened of the water. But I can swim, now, thanks to you. You changed my life and made it into something millions of people could barely dream about, let alone live. You a-are the b-b-best friend I c-could ev-ever have." She started sobbing again and Emma put her arm around her.

"Well Rikki," Lewis said. "Like I said before. We miss you. You a-are the g-g-greatest fr-"

"Oh come on guys. You know I don't like all that sappy stuff."

* * *

**Yes a cliffy, I know. I had this chapter in my head for a long time. Review.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	21. Bleeding Wound and A Long Story

Emma, Cleo, and Lewis froze. They recognized the voice that was coming from behind them. They slowly turned around.

"RIKKI!" they screamed. Emma and Cleo jumped in the moon pool and hugged their best friend. Lewis just stood on the edge of the moon pool speechless.

"We thought you were dead!" Emma said. She could her feel her tail forming.

"We are so sorry for yelling at you!" Cleo said. Her tail was also forming.

"This feels like a dream," Emma said, half-crying. Rikki looked happy hugging her friends again but she seemed uncomfortable with the crying.

"It isn't a dream," she said. "I am alive. No one can keep Rikki down."

"Wait," Lewis said. The three mermaids looked up at their best friend. "You didn't try to kill yourself."

"No," Rikki said, looking confused. But then her face showed surprise. "Wait. Is that what that crazy Sellwood guy is saying I did?" The others nodded. Rikki got angry and hit the side of the cave. "That jerk."

"Huh?" Cleo asked. Rikki was about to explain when a sharp pain shot up her tail.

"Ouch," she said. Lewis looked concern.

"What happened?" he asked, stepping into the water to pull Rikki closer to him.

"I cut my tail on a rock when I fell off Libertas's Mountain," she said as she slowly made her way to Lewis. "I wasn't able to stop the bleeding but I did put some gauze on it from the first aid kit you put in here." She got to the edge of the moon pool, where Lewis pulled her up on dry land. On her tail, they could see the gauze that was amaturely wrapped around the wound. "I can't really swim very well with it. But whenever I become human again, it hurts like I sprained it."

"Which leg?" Lewis asked as he carefully removed the gauze.

"Right one," Rikki said, weakly. "It hurts less when I'm in the water."

"Uh, Cleo," Lewis said. "Keep Rikki wet while I tend to her wound." Cleo nodded and started to spray water on Rikki with her powers.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Emma said, still in the moon pool. Rikki nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, that Sellwood guy wanted to get revenge on my mum by killing me. He had taken revenge on other women who had broken his heart too. He lured me to Libertas's Mountain and ponted a gun at me. Then it started to rain and 7 seconds after it started I jumped, head-first, into the water. About half-way down I transformed and cut my tail on a rock."

"Your mermaid form probably protected you from more damage," Lewis said as he looked up from Rikki's tail. "Like a fish that jumps out of the water really high and lands in the water unharmed." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"OUCH!" Rikki screamed. Lewis had started to sew up the wound.

"I'm sorry but I have to make sure it stops bleeding," he said. "The wound is pretty deep." Rikki sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable with you sewing my tail up, Lewis," she said. "You aren't a doctor."

"Yes but can you think of anyone who _can_ fix it?" he asked. Rikki shook her head and continued with her story.

_While falling, I felt free. I knew I could swim away. But when my head hit the water, I gasped in pain as water rushed into my mouth. I tried to swim but the pain was so bad. I could barely move it. I tried to kick as hard as I could but I couldn't go anywhere. There was nothing for me to grab on to. The current was too strong it was pushing everything towards the cliff. Myself, some seaweed, a silver fish. All I needed was a push and I could escape but there was nothing. I couldn't..._

_But then I felt something pushing against my fin and I pushed. It was enough to get far away from the rocks and I swam as fast as I could, trying to forget the pain in my tail. I finally made it to Mako and I pulled myself onto the edge of the moon pool and grabbed the first aid kit. Then I wrapped the gauze around my tali to stop the bleeding as best as I could. After that, I tried to just survive. I ate the emergency food we left here and I kept my tail as still as I could. After about a day, I tried walking on two feet. It hurt too much so I stuck with the water._

_Then, today, I heard people coming down into the cave so I went to the bottom of the moon pool. Then I saw a metal box come down and I ducked out of the way just in time. I opened up and saw all these pictures of you guys and me and things that I guess described my personality. So I surfaced and heard everything you guys said about me. I was touched but I decided to stop you guys before you became too mushy._

"Oh Rikki," Cleo said as she stopped spraying Rikki with water. She hugged her best friend.

"Okay, Cleo," Rikki said. "You can stop. You know I'm not a huge fan of that mushy stuff." Cleo looked sheepish, whispered softy, and continued to spray the water.

"We are so glad your safe," Emma said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Rikki said, though she looked happy to hear that.

"Well, once Sellwood is gone," Lewis said, still sewing up the wound, "you can come out and tell everyone you weren't dead."

"No," Rikki said. The others looked at her. "Sellwood needs to go to jail. He's killed other kids our age. All out of rage. He needs to be stopped. Plus, I wasn't the last kid on that list. There is one more. Some boy in America. We need to stop him before that kid is killed too." Cleo nodded in agreement.

"Rikki's right," she said. "This man sounds crazy and dangerous. He needs to be stopped."

"But how are we going to stop him?" Lewis asked. He tied off the stitch and cut off the excess string. "Okay, Rikki. You need to be careful. Let yourself dry naturally." Rikki nodded in understanding and Lewis started drying her off with a towel while Cleo stopped spraying her with water.

"We'll think of something," Rikki said. "But for now, _no one_ can know about this. Not my dad, not your parents, and especially not Zane."

"But-" Cleo began but Rikki cut her off.

"The less who know about me being alive, the easier it will be to put this guy in jail." All of a sudden, she winced in pain as she transformed into her human self.

"Right now, though," Lewis said, "you guys need to be heading home. I'll make sure Rikki is comfortable. We'll move her tomorrow."

"But-" Cleo said again but Lewis once again cut her off.

"You told your parents you would come home tonight so I suggest you go. Just make sure you look sad." Cleo and Emma looked like they wanted to argue but they decided against it. They hugged Rikki one last time and swam off. After they left, Rikki turned to Lewis.

"Lewis," she said. Lewis had his back to her as he gathered supplies to make Rikki's sleep comfortable. He mumbled in acknoledgement. "You know, those fish scales in that bag from the box aren't mine. They're silver. My scales are tan." Rikki laughed as she saw Lewis hitting his head against the cave wall in annoyance with himself.

* * *

**So many of you knew Rikki wasn't dead and you were right. I would never kill Rikki. She's my favorite. Anyway, sorry if the whole wound thing and broken tail thing doesn't fit with real life. This is a fanfiction about mermaids so reality is a little skewed already. Anyway, review.**

**_Avatar Rikki_**


	22. Maia

Cleo and Emma were shaking with anticipation of morning so much they could hardly sleep, but they eventually did. Their parents, however, thought they were shaking from being sad about Rikki. Mrs. Gilbert kept trying to get the girls to drink some tea but they refused, saying they just need some rest. They slept until 10 o'clock and had the a peaceful night of sleep. When they woke up, they got dressed, told their parents they were going to the beach to watch the waves, and left. Never had the girls ran so fast towards the water. They dove in and swam as fast as they could to Mako. When they surfaced, they saw Lewis and Rikki sitting on the shore of the moon pool, with a bottle of black liquid in Lewis's hand and a towel around Rikki's shoulders.

"Uh, Lewis," Emma asked. "What is that?"

"Oh, its this new experiment I'm working on. It is a hair dye that will not turn you into a mermaid and will only last a week."

"Oh yeah," Cleo said. "I remember you telling me about that last week." Lewis nodded his head.

"Rikki and I decided we were going to pass her off as Rikki's cousin, Maia," Lewis said and then started to pour the liquid on Rikki's head. Rikki closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Okay," Cleo said, warily. "Why?"

"Because I need to keep an eye on Rikki and I can't be at Mako 24/7 and Rikki cannot be recognized by anyone," he explained. "Cleo, I need you to go to the store and buy clothes that will go well with black hair and won't remind anyone of Rikki." He threw Cleo a fifty and Cleo swam off. "Emma, I need you to help me with this. Don't worry, you won't get wet." Emma nodded and pulled herself out of the water. Rikki dried her off and she got to work helping Lewis.

* * *

By the time Lewis transported Rikki back to mainland an hour later, she looked like a completely different person. Her clothes were very conservative and the colors were very pastel. She was in a pink knee-length skirt and a white tank-top and a pink cardigan sweater. She had on flat shoes and her right foot had a black brace on it. Her blond hair was now black and it had a pink headband in it. The only thing the same was the Rikki-like scowl plastered on her face. She wasn't too thrilled about these clothes, or the fact that she had to lean on Lewis for support.

"Rikki," Cleo said until Emma jabbed her in her side. "I mean Maia, you need to be sad. Your cousin just died."

"I know, but it's hard to have any emotion with these clothes on," Rikki said. "They make me feel sick."

"Yes, well, please don't throw up on me," Lewis said. He was not happy about half-carrying "Maia" to Emma's house. "Now, Emma and Cleo, get back to Emma's house and wait for us to show up." The two girls nodded and ran off, leaving Rikki and Lewis alone.

"So," Rikki said, as they slowly started walking in the direction of Emma's house. "How has everyone else been feeling about my 'death'?" Lewis rolled his eyes. Typical Rikki.

"Well, your dad is beating himself about yelling at you," he began. "And Elliot and Kim are confused and scared. It's difficult for them , you know, because they are so young. I don't think they fully understand it. And Zane-" He stopped talking. Rikki was looking at him, begging him to go on. He sighed and continued. "Zane has been a complete mess." At this, Rikki stared at her feet, almost like if she took her eyes off of them, she would trip. "He misses you so much. He was technically the last person you talked you. He's been putting most of the blame on himself."

"He shouldn't," she said softly. Lewis looked down at his own feet and sighed again.

"Well, you can try to talk to him then because that's what we keep telling him." After that, they walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Lewis was thinking about how everyone might react to "Maia" and Rikki was thinking about Zane. She was mad at him at first, but after almost dying, it was hard to hate anyone. Except Sellwood, of course.

Before they knew it, they were at the Gilbert's house. Rikki took her arm away from Lewis's shoulders and started slowly walking up the pathway leading up to the house. Lewis closely followed. When she got to the front door, Rikki took a deep breath and knocked. Mrs. Gilbert answered.

"Hello," she said. Rikki tried not to look surprised when she saw that she had been crying.

"Hey, Mrs. Gilbert," Lewis said. "I just ran into this girl right outside the house. Apparently she's Rikki's cousin." He put his arm around Rikki's shoulder.

"Oh, so nice to meet you-"

"Maia," Rikki answered.

"Maia," she said, smiling. "Come in." Rikki followed her into the house, followed by Lewis who closed the door. They made their way into the living room. where Mrs. Gilbert introduced her as Rikki's cousin.

"Rikki doesn't have a cousin," TerryChadwick said, eyeing "Maia" suspiciously.

"Well, if you had kept in contact with Aunt Lovella's sister," "Maia" said, "you would have known she had a daughter Rikki's age."

"Oh really," Terry said, unconvinced. "Then why did your mother not come with you?"

"She said you were mean to Aunt Lovella," "Maia" answered. "She didn't want to come. I never met Rikki but family is still family so I decided to come on my own."

"Well, you certantly look like your mother," Terry said, then he looked down. "You look like your aunt too," he added. "Rikki looked like your aunt as well." He started to cry and Rikki closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her father like this. All of a sudden their was another knock at the door and everyone turned around. Mrs. Gilbert went to answer it.

"Terry Chadwick, I cannot believe you," a voice said. Rikki eyes widened. She knew that voice. A woman came into the living room dressed in a black dress suit and slacks. "How could you do this to your only child?" Rikki couldn't believe what she was seeing and whispered the first word she could think of:

"Mum."

* * *

**Yep, that's Rikki's mum. Sorry for another cliffy but I felt this was the best place to end it. I hope the chapters are good. This is like the third chapter I've put up today. This is going faster than I thought. Anyway, review.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	23. The Plan

No one had heard Rikki say 'mum' so it was quick to gain her composure.

"Aunt Lovella," she said, running up to the woman who looked so much like Rikki.

"Um, who are-"

"Oh my," Mrs. Gilbert said. "You are Lovella Green. You were in my class many years ago."

"Yes, I do remember you," Lovella said, pushing 'Maia' away from her. "Lisa White, right?" Mrs. Gilbert nodded. Emma suddenly realized something.

"Was she the woman you were telling me about last week?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"I guess the moral of the story was 'like mother, like daughter'," she answered. Then she turned to Lovella. "I am sorry for your loss." Lovella looked down at the ground.

"Yes, well, if it is alright with you, I would like to talk to my _niece_ alone," she said, looking at Maia. "I had no idea she was going to be here and I need to talk to her."

"I take you to my room so you can talk privately," Emma said, motioning them to follow her up the stairs. Cleo and Lewis slipped out of the room as well so she could follow them. As soon as they left, everyone began talking again. No one was going to miss them.

As soon as they got to Emma's room, Lovella grabbed 'Maia's' arm and pulled her in. But before she could shut the door, Emma stuck her foot in.

"No," she said. "If she's in there, we're in there." Lovella rolled her eyes and let them in. Once the door was closed, she stared right at her 'niece'.

"Spill Rikki," she said. Lewis, Emma, and Cleo looked surprised and looked at the mother/daughter duo.

"How did you know it was me?" Rikki asked, not surprised.

"I know my own daughter," she answered, crossing her arms. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "You've been gone so long. You know nothing about me."

"Did you get my letter?" she asked. Rikki nodded. "Well, what do you think?" Rikki just shrugged and Lovella sighed. "Rikki, I care about you and I wanted to make sure I could provide for you before I talked to you. I didn't want you to struggle."

"You could have kept in contact."

"I know I could have, sweetheart," she said. "But I guess I was afraid you would be mad at me. I didn't want you to chose between me and your father." She looked into her daughter's eyes and Rikki smiled.

"I can never be mad at my mum," she said. "Especially after everything I went through the past couple of days." Lovella smiled and Rikki ran up to her and hugged her. "Stupid Sellwood," she mumbled.

"What?" Lovella said, pulling Rikki away from her. "Sellwood?" Rikki nodded. "As in Warren Sellwood?" Rikki nodded again. Lovella pushed her daughter away and slammed her fist against the wall. "That jerk."

"That's what I said," Rikki said. "He tried to kill me." Lovella groaned.

"That guy is so controlling," she said. "I had to leave him. He was suffocating me."

"Well now that guy is taking revenge on every woman who broke his heart," Lewis said.

"And Rikki and a boy in America are the last two kids on the list," Cleo added.

"We need to stop him," Emma said.

"First," Rikki said, "we need him to confess so he can be arrested."

"But how are we going to do that?" Lovella asked. Rikki began to think and looked around the room. She saw a glass of water sitting on Emma's nightstand and went to it. It wasn't just her problem. Her mum was involved too and her plan could only work if she knew their secret.

"With this," Rikki said, and she poured the glass of water on her head despite the pleading cries of Emma, Cleo, and Lewis.

* * *

I won't ask many questions." Lovella said, as she helped Lewis dry off her daughter with a towel.

"Just as long as you don't tell anyone," Lewis said, annoyed, "we're fine with the questions." He looked at Rikki angirly who just shrugged her shoulders. Emma was shaking her head in annoyance.

"What made you think, Rikki," she said, "that showing your mother you were a mermaid was going to help stop Sellwood?" Rikki just smiled.

"Well, first, Lewis how long will the dye in my hair last?" she said fingering her now blond hair.

"Well you were the first one I tested it one," he said, as she transformed back to normal. He noticed her hair was half a shade lighter. "It was supposed to last a week but it seems every time you pour water on it, it gets lighter."

"Perfect," Rikki said, getting up from the bed. "Now guys, Sellwood believe that I am dead, correct?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Correct, so he isn't suspecting me to be alive. I think we should show scare him into confessing what he did to me."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Lewis asked. Rikki raised an eyebrow but it was Cleo who answered.

"By making Rikki look like a ghost," she said, and Rikki nodded her head.

"Exactly," Rikki said. "We lure Sellwood to Libertas's Mountain, I come out of the trees looking ghostly, he confesses, and we've saved the day." She smiled, pleased with herself.

"And mermaid comes in where exactly," Emma asked.

"Well I was thinking to add to the effect," Rikki said, "we'd add some lightning-"

"Wind-" Cleo added.

"And Rain," Emma finished. Rikki nodded.

"You can do that?" Lovella asked. The three girls nodded. "Well, then, Warren Sellwood won't know what hit him. But I might have something else to add." She whispered something to Rikki who's eyes widened and then she smiled evily.

"Perfect," she answered.

"But I'll need to tell your Aunt Rachel to send it," she said. "It'll take a while."

"That's alright. We've got time," Rikki said as she laid back on Emma's bed.

"Well, not really," Lewis said. Lovella and Rikki looked at him. "The police are going to stop looking for your body Wednesday. The "funeral" is Thursday. Anything we want to do will have to be before that." Lovella sighed and took out her cell phone.

"I guess I'll just ask her to express ship it to me," she replied as she dialed in a number.

"What if he doesn't confess?" Cleo asked. Rikki put a reassuring arm around her.

"Don't worry Cleo, he will." She stopped and smiled. The smile definately gave Lewis the chills. "He'll be so scared, he won't know what hit him."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is boring or not well written. It's hard trying to get what I've seen in my mind down on paper. Then its hard for me to explain the idea itself. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I see many of my old readers are back as well as some new readers as well, so thanks again. Review if you want.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	24. Cheering Up Zane

Monday found Rikki waking up in Emma's room. It seemed like any normal sleepover except she was awake before seven, her hair was black, and she was sleeping in Emma's filled bathtub with Lewis looking over her. He had wanted her to be in mermaid form while sleeping to make sure the tail stayed straight. It had been difficult sleeping in mermaid form but Rikki got used to it.

"How was you sleep?" Lewis asked. Rikki rolled his eyes.

"Hurtful," she replied. "My tail hurt all night. Can I get out now?" Lewis rolled his eyes as well and he helped her out of the tub and onto the floor, where he toweled her dry.

"What am I going to do today?" she asked him. Lewis sighed.

"Well, you could stay her," he began but Rikki looked at him with a death glare, "or you could hang out with Emma and Cleo. But just realize that they are going to see a lot of people who are crying." Rikki closed her in thought. She had no idea which idea sounded worse.

"I'll guess I'll go with them," she said, though she half-didn't want to. Then she gasped in pain as her tail turned to legs and her hair turned to another half-shade lighter. "Lewis, about what we were talking about yesterday-"

"Oh, look at the time," Lewis said, looking at his bare wrist where he had forgotten to put on a watch. He shrugged sheepishly and quietly exited the house through Emma's open window. Rikki rolled her eyes and slowly got up from the floor. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After the fifth person, Rikki was about to actually kill herself. People kept coming up to Emma and Cleo, telling them how sorry they were. Then they would find out she was Rikki's "cousin" and would do the same with her. She was tired. She had no idea how many people she talked to on the way to the Juice Net Cafe, but by the time she got there, she was almost wanting to scream: "Look, I'm Rikki. I'm NOT dead." But she held in that urge.

"Hi Ash," Emma said, sadly as she entered the cafe. Emma and Cleo were getting good at looking sad. Rikki needed more work.

"Hey Emma," he said, looking up from the counter. "How have you been feeling?"

"Uh, better, I guess," she said. Rikki and Cleo both saw Emma trying to hold back the truth. They hope she succeeded. "Anyway, this is Maia, Rikki's cousin. Maia, this is Ash."

"Oh, hello Maia," Ash said, shaking her hand from across the counter. "Maia" smiled. "How have you been doing?" Rikki had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Um, it's difficut," she replied. "To know you have a cousin you never met and then lose her so suddenly is very difficult." 'Maia' then looked at the ground. Ash looked guilty for bringing it up.

"Well, do you want something to drink," he asked, motioning to all the fruit he could make into the juices.

"Uh, sure," "Maia" said, unsure of what she wanted. But then she smiled. "Give me a mixed fruit explosion." Ash smiled, nodded in understanding, and turned around to fix her drink. Emma elbowed her in the side. "Ow," she said quietly. Emma just looked at her. That was Zane's favorite drink.

"Speak of the devil," Cleo said, turning around. Zane had just come in.

"Better make that two," Emma said, looking at Zane who sat down at an empty booth. Ash turned around and saw Zane as well. He sighed and continued to make the drink, making sure to add double the ingredients.

"Who is that?" "Maia" asked, faking confusion. Cleo only rolled her eyes.

"That's Rikki's boyfriend, Zane," Emma answered. It felt weird to be explaining who Zane was to Rikki.

"Was, you mean," Ash said. Emma picked up an orange and threw it at his head. "Ow!" He looked at his girlfriend who only gave him a stern glare. He sighed and handed Maia her drink.

"I'll take this to Zane," Emma said, about to grab the drink but "Maia" beat her to it.

"Don't worry Emma," she said, winking at her. "I'll give it to him." And with that, she walked over to Zane with the two drinks in her hand. "Hey, handsome is this seat taken?" Zane looked like he had a mini-heart attack when he heard that. But when he looked up, he didn't see Rikki.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Maia, Rikki's cousin," she answered putting the drinks on the table and sliding into the booth across from Zane. "Your friends over there told me to bring you this." With that, she slid the drink over. But he just slid it back. "Maia" just sighed. "It isn't a negotiation." Now it was Zane's turn to sigh and he finally took a sip. He had the strangest sense of deja vu.

"You look a lot like Rikki," Zane finally said. "Maia" looked down at her own drink.

"Yes, that is what a lot of people say," "Maia" said. She finally decided to take the plunge. "You look like your beating yourself up about something. Feel like talking about it?" Zane just sighed.

"I feel like it was my fault Rikki died," he said. "I was the last person to talk to her. I pushed her over the edge." He looked down at his drink and began to sob. Rikki closed her eyes. The last thing she needed was to see her boyfriend like this.

"Look, Rikki wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about that," she said. "Rikki really loved you. You should have seen all the emails she sent me about you." Zane looked up at this.

"You were close to Rikki?" he asked, skeptical. "Maia" nodded.

"Yes, and something tells me that you were one of the last people she thought of when she died," she said. She did remember thinking of Zane right before she jumped so it wasn't a lie.

"I don't know," he said, unsure.

"Trust me," she replied. With that she got up. "Just remember what I said about Rikki. She wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this." She winked at him and left him to mull over what she said.

"What did you say to him?" Emma asked when she came back. "Maia" just shrugged.

"I just told him what I though _Rikki_ would want him to know." With that, she winked and walked out of the cafe. Emma and Cleo just sighed in annoyance and followed her out, leaving a very confused Ash.

* * *

**Yes, I know another boring chapter. I just felt like I needed to add some Zikki. Review if you feel like it. Some excitement is probably not going to come for another two chapters. But I'm trying.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	25. Operation: Confession

Tuesday, Rikki found herself walking along the beach. Emma and Cleo were helping her mum plan the "funeral" or were pretending to plan it, anyway. Rikki said she would awkward if she were to plan her own funeral so she ditched them. Her ankle was feeling much better and she no longer needed to lean on anyone to walk. Plus, she enjoyed being alone. After all the attention she was getting for being "Rikki's cousin", she was getting tired of hearing-

"Maia!" Rikki mentally cursed herself for not bringing a hat to cover up her hair. People could probably recognize her right away because of it. She turned around to see who had called her fake name and was surprised to see-

"Zane," she said, smiling. She had been wanting to hang out with him but she was afraid he would find out who she really was. "What a nice surprise?" Zane just smiled back.

"I had been meaning to find you," he said as they walked together.

"Really, what for?" she asked. Rikki was getting tired of acting all goody-two-shoes to everyone but Lewis said she had to act as opposite of herself as she could.

"Well, I just sort-of wanted to talk," he replied. Rikki laughed at her boyfriend. She could clearly see what he wanted.

"You know, just because I look like Rikki, doesn't mean I am," she replied. Zane looked sheepish and Rikki mentally cursed herself again. When all this was over, Zane was going to kill her.

"I know," he said. "It's just, you seemed really close and I just wanted to learn more about her I guess." He kicked some of the sand as he continued to walk.

"Zane," she said, half-laughing. "You'll never find peace with yourself if you don't let her go. She is gone and you need to move on." She became quiet after this. She didn't want to lose Zane but she needed to teach him a lesson. She couldn't live forever and she needed to make sure he could move on if she did actually die.

"I don't want to move on Maia," he said softly and "Maia" rolled her eyes.

"Come on Zane. If Rikki were here right now, she'd be laughing at you." She hoped he didn't realize that she was laughing as well. "Rikki would want you to live life. She hates when people are mopey so why would she want the boy she loved to be mopey." She smiled as she said this. "I think she would be glad to see you miss her but I think she'll want you to have some fun too. Hang out with friends, work on your boat, race Nate on your bike." Zane started nodding.

"I guess I could," he started to say but stopped and looked at "Maia". "How do you know who Nate is?" Rikki couldn't think of an excuse on how "Maia" knew one of Zane's friends so she decided to turn and look at the water.

"Wow, what a view," she said, Zane turned to see what she was looking at.

"Rikki loved the water," he said, sadly.

"At least she died in something that she loved," she said. Rikki realized that if she had a choice on where to die, she would want to die in the water, so she could feel at peace one last time.

"I sort of feel sorry for Mr. Sellwood," Zane said. Rikki tried not to cringe at the name. "He tried so hard to save her but he couldn't move fast enough. I mean, it must feel awful to think you were the only one to save her and not be able to do anything about it." He stopped walking and looked at his feet. "I'm kind of glad he's leaving tomorrow. I can barely look at him anymore since he was-"

"What did you say?" she asked as she finally realized what Zane was saying. "Sellwood is leaving tomorrow?" Zane looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, he said he's stayed long enough and-where are you going?" Rikki had started running as fast as she could down the beach and hid behind some tall rocks where she stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Lewis," she said to herself. "But this calls for an emergency." With that she ran to the water, where she transformed into a mermaid and swam as quick as she could to Emma's house via the canal in the back. When she finally got to Emma's she pulled herself out and began to dry herself with her powers. There was no time to waste. The plan had to commence tonight.

* * *

"I think Zane should say something," Cleo said, looking over some papers. It was weird enough making plans for your best friends funeral without knowing your friend wasn't even dead.

"I don't know," Emma said. "He may not want to do it. He's been pretty distant from all of this lately."

"Will you speak, Emma," Mrs. Gilbert asked. Emma nodded.

"Of course, mum. She was my best friend." At this moment, Elliot came down the stairs.

"Can I say something too?" he asked. Emma and her mum shared a look before looking at Elliot.

"Well I suppose-"

"Hey what Ri-Maia doing outside?" Cleo asked. She had almost slipped the secret but caught herself just in time. Emma turned around to see her best friend coming up the pathway from the water. What was worse was that she could faintly see the blond hair on Rikki's head. She hoped her family hadn't.

"I don't know," she said, getting up from her seat. "I'll go see." With that, she exited her house and rushed over to Rikki before she got too close. When Rikki saw Emma, she started to rush up but Emma held out her hand to stop her. "Your hair," she whispered. Rikki grabbed her hair and pulled it in front of her eyes. Lewis's hair dye had finally worn off.

"Shoot," she said, running away from the house. Emma followed.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, when she finally caught up to Rikki. "I thought you said you were going to the beach."

"I _was_at the beach," Rikki said as she sat down on the ground. Her leg was hurting a lot again, not to mention her tail had been killing her on the way over. Lewis is going to kill her when he finds out. "But then I ran into Zane and we started talking." She was breathing heavily. Never had swimming taken so much out of her. "Sellwood is leaving tomorrow," she finally said. Emma gasped.

"But that means-" she began and Rikki nodded.

"Our plan has to happen tonight," she said. She closed her eyes in pain. "Call Lewis, tell him to get over here." Emma nodded in understanding and pulled out her cell phone. "Then tell my mum and Cleo phase one starts now."

* * *

As soon as Lewis hung up with Emma, he rushed over. By the time he got there, Emma had snuck Rikki into her room and her, Rikki, and Cleo had already begun phase one of their plan: making the storm. It had to look to everyone that the storm was slowly coming along. Cleo pushed the clouds and was slowly condensing them to make them darker. Emma, since she wasn't needed yet, used her powers to ice Rikki's leg.

"Rikki!" Lewis said when he saw her, laying on Emma's bed with a frozen ball of water on her ankle. Rikki just shrugged.

"I needed to get away from Zane fast and the water seemed the perfect way to do it." Lewis rolled his eyes and poured a water bottle he had on her head. Rikki winced when she transformed.

"You deserved that," Lewis said, and started tending her wound and broken tail. "So how's that storm coming, Cleo?" Cleo just sighed in annoyance, her hand still raised towards the sky.

"Ouch!" Rikki screamed. Lewis answered her scream with a hit on the head.

"That's what you get," Lewis said, just as Lovella came in with a box.

"Look what came in the mail from your Aunt Rachel," she said, putting the box on the bed. Rikki eyes widened and she smiled. She watched as her mum opened the box and pulled out-

"A wedding dress?" Cleo asked from her spot by the window. Rikki nodded.

"Not just any wedding dress," Lovella added. "This was the dress Sellwood bought for me to wear at our wedding. It was while wearing this dress on our wedding day that I realized how controlling he was and left. When I married your father," she said, looking at Rikki, "I used it too. I didn't have enough money to buy my own. I've kept it ever since."

"Lucky you did," Rikki replied. Emma touched it.

"It's beautiful," she said. "But how are we going to use this on Sellwood." Rikki smiled an evil grin and Lewis slowly backed away.

"Simple. I'm going to wear it." Her friends looked at her strangly and she rolled her eyes. "Pretending to be a ghost is only going to get so much out of that jerk, _but_ if I wear my mother's wedding dress-"

"And because you look just like her-" Emma injected. Rikki nodded.

"We'll be making that guy pee in his pants," Rikki finished. Lewis laughed and started to wrap the gauze around Rikki's tail again.

"Now listen Rikki," Lovella said, getting serious. "When the police arrive, you have to stay in the shadows. You cannot be seen. Sellwood must believe you were only a ghost so that when we convict him for attempted murder, you will be a big surprise to the jury." Rikki just rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Come on mum, I know what I'm doing," she said. Lovella just nodded. She hoped her daughter was right.

* * *

By the time phase two was about to start, Cleo's storm was building up. People were told to stay indoors because of this freak storm, but that didn't stop phase two from going according to plan. Lewis and Cleo "accidentally" bumped into Warren Sellwood and said how upset they were about Rikki's death. He agreed to bring them to the exact spot where he saw her last. But when they got there, Cleo began to cry so much that she ran off into the woods behind the cliff.

"I'm sorry," Lewis said. "I'll go get her." And with that, he ran after his girlfriend. Sellwood just stood their, looking out at the ocean.

"Ugh, it would be so easy to just push him off," Cleo said from her hiding place but Rikki rolled her eyes as she came to stand next to Cleo.

"We need him alive for the trial," she replied. Lewis looked at her oddly.

"I'm surprised at you Rikki," he said. "I thought you would want to get revenge like that." Rikki just shrugged.

"You should have heard that guy," she said. "He was acting all "cool" because he had never been caught. Well, now he has. Cleo start the wind." Cleo nodded and the wind picked up. Sellwood wasn't fazed, though he did turn towards the woods.

"Rikki," Lewis said. "Lightining." Rikki nodded and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed by rolling thunder.

"Since I can only do steam, Emma, do the eerie mist." Emma nodded and mist began to form around them.

"All right kid," Lovella said. "You're up." Rikki took a big gulp and slowly walked into the open. Show time!

* * *

Waren Sellwood was looking out at the ocean. _How easy it was to kill Rikki!_ he thought. _I didn't have to lift a finger. She jumped on her own. Not like those other girls. They begged and pleaded. I shot them just to shut them up. Ugh. But at least tomorrow I'll be on my way to America. That Benson kid won't know what hit him. Then I'll finally be at peace._ Sellwood heard a twig snap and he looked behind him. What looked like fog was starting to roll in and he saw a lone, female figure coming out of it.

"Cleo," he called out. But after he said it, he knew how wrong he was.

"No," the figure said, as the "fog" formed around her feet and behind her. "But you're close."

"Another lightning," Lewis said into his earpiece from behind the trees and Rikki positioned her hand so that it faced the sky. Sellwood jumped when he saw it.

"You should be dead," he said. He still hadn't seen the dress. Rikki walked closer.

"I am," she replied and with that, the "fog"settled to her feet. Sellwood gasped at what he saw. Rikki looked completely white (thanks to some water-free makeup) and her eyes were coldand dark. Her hair fell in perfect waves on her shoulders and down her back (thanks to extentions) She looked like your typical, "come back to haunt you" kind-of ghost.

"You-you can't," he said. "It's not possible." Rikki laughed evilly as another lighting bolt lit up the sky.

"Oh, but it is," she said. Fireshot up on both sides of Sellwood.

"He is definately peeing in his pants now," Lewis whispered to Cleo. Cleo giggled softly.

"But, the-the dress," he said, pointing to it. Rikki rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You like it," she said, twirling around. "Apparently, because you killed me out of revenge for what my mum did to me, I get to wear it. Neat huh?" She smiled evilly again and Sellwood just cringed in fear. The fires got larger.

"Please," he said, whimpering. "What do you want from me?" This was it. The moment of truth. Lewis made sure the voice recorder was still working.

"I want you to confess," Rikki said. "Confess what you have done so that I may rest in peace." Sellwood just looked at her and she sighed. "If you do not confess what you have done, then I'll just have to follow you for the rest of your life." Sellwood eyes widened.

"Okay, I confess, I killed you," he said. "Please don't hurt me." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Not me, you idiot," she said. Sellwood looked confused. "Confess of the other killings. I killed myself but I am the only one who knows of the other killings so confess."

"Get ready to call the police, Lewis," Lovella said. Lewis nodded and took out his cell phone.

"Never," Sellwood said. All of a sudden, the flames on both sides of him got even larger and hotter. When he looked at Rikki. He could see her hands extended towards the flames. "How are you-"

"I'm a ghost, Sellwood," she replied. "I can do anything." The wind picked up and Sellwood cringed in fear.

"Okay, stop," he said, crying. "I confess to killing all those girls. I confess to shooting them and pushing them off a cliff. I confess to it all." Rikki smiled and slowly backed away. The wind slowed down and Rikki could faintly hear Lewis in her ear piece, telling Cleo to start the rain.

The rain started, slowly putting Rikki's fires out. Sellwoodjust sat there, scared stiff. He didn't even fight when the police came and hauled him away. He had been caught. Behind the trees, three mermaids were high-fiving each other while a woman and teen dried them off.

* * *

**Woo! Sellwood has been arrested. Next up is the trial. I don't know how the Australian court system works so its based off of what I know of the American court system, which is not a lot. Anyway, review if you want.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	26. The Trial

****

**Remember, I know nothing of how a trial in Australia works. I barely know how a trial in America works, except what I've seen on TV. I'll do my best but remember, this is fanfiction. So...yeah.**

**P.S. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, misspelled words, missing letters, and missing spaces in the chapters. I am doing this all on document manager since the computer I'm using doesn't have word. And the spell check sucks.**

****

**

* * *

**

Zane was not too thrilled to be going to court with his father. Even though his dad was a businessman, he did study as a lawyer for a while. Now he is defending his business partner/friend in one of the most confusing trials Zane had ever heard of. It wasn't the content of the trials that confused him: on trial for the murder of 14 teenager girls. Okay. But Zane didn't understand why they were going after Sellwood. He wasn't the murdering type. Then again, most didn't look like it.

When the trial began, Zane decided to take a look at the other side of the court room. There were a lot of women. Some were a little older than him, some a little younger. There were a lot of older women though, he realized, most next to men Zane assumed were their husbands. His eyes shifted to the bench across from him and he saw:

"Emma, Cleo?" he whispered. What were they doing here?

"Ms. Green, do you have an opening statement?" the judge asked. Zane looked over at the prosecutor side and saw a middle-age woman, with blond hair, shuffle some papers and stand up. _She looks confident_, Zane thought. _But she's no match for my dad._

"Yes I do, your honor," the woman replied. She turned to look at the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to start out with a question. How many of you have children?" A few raised their hands. The woman, Ms. Green, must have liked this because she nodded. "Now, how would you feel if someone took that child away from you? Killed them, so they could never come back? I suspect many of you would be upset. Well, that is exactly what this man," she said, pointing to Sellwood, "did, to 14 teenage girls. Does that not make you want to lock this man away for the rest of his life?" She was up in the face of one of the jurors. Zane was sure that guy was sweating under her gaze. This woman knew how to inflict fear in people. Kind of like Rikki. _She actually even looks like Rikki, _he thought, but he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of her. He was trying to move on.

"Thank you Ms. Green," the judge said, annoyed. "I understand your special "talents" with the jury but could you please not do it with _this_ case." Rikki, _wait no_, Ms. Green rolled her eyes. The judge just sighed. "Please DO NOT scare the jury Ms. Green. They are to judge this case based on the evidence. This is your first and FINAL warning."

"I understand, your honor," she replied and turned to sit in her seat. Zane could see her making a face. She probably was not too thrilled about this. He wondered how she got away with it in other cases.

"Mr. Bennett, your opening statement," the judge said, turning to Harrison. Zane watched as his father stood up and approached the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my client, Warren Sellwood, is not guilty. This man, according to evidence I have looked at, was scared into giving a statement that might not even be true. I must ask you to remember that as this trial progresses." With that, Harrison went back to his seat. Zane was beginning to think this trial was going to become very interesting.

"All right, Ms. Green, call your first witness," the judge said. Ms. Green smiled.

"Of course," she said. She took a remote control out of her briefcase. She turned to look at Sellwood. "Mr. Sellwood, please approach the bench." Zane watched as Sellwood got up and walked to the bailiff. He swore to tell the whole truth and blah, blah, blah. Zane really didn't care. He was bored.

"Mr. Sellwood, do you recognize this woman?" she asked, pushing a button on the remote. A picture came up on a screen in the court room.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," he said. Ms. Green rolled her eyes.

"She isn't Julia Hunt, a past lover?" she asked.

"Objection, your honor," Harrison said. "This does not pertain to the case."

"Objection overruled," Ms. Green said. Zane couldn't help but laugh at that. _Just like Rikki. Wait, no Zane. Stop._

"You can't do that, Ms. Green," the judge said. But he began thinking it over. "Let's just see where she goes with it." Ms. Green nodded.

"Now this girl," she said, clicking the remote again, "was Julia Hunt's daughter Gloria Tulley. She was murdered 15 years ago. She was only thirteen. Do you recognize her?" Sellwood just shook his head. "What about this woman?" Again a shake of the head. "You do realize you are under oath, correct?"

"Of course," he said. "And I have never met those two women." Ms. Green only rolled her eyes and started pushing the button faster.

"Tasha Abby, daughter of Fiona Pemberton, died at age 17. Anslie Hill, daughter of Holly York. died at age 14. Sally Varnham, daughter of Elanore Row, died at 15..." She kept going on. Through all 14 girls he had "supposedly" killed. With each one, Sellwood said he had never seen them. At the end, Ms. Green sighed. "I'll leave the last girl as a surprise." She went back to her seat. "Harrison, you're up."

"Well, the jury has seen that Mr. Sellwood does not know these women or their daughters," he began.

"But people can lie," Ms. Green coughed. Zane looked at her. She had a lot of spunk.

"Objection, your honor," his dad said. The judge rolled his eyes.

"Ms. Green, please act like an adult," he said. Ms. Green crossed her arms. Zane was right. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"You have all heard this recording," Ms. Green said, "of Mr. Sellwood's confession of killing the teenage girls he said he had never met. It is a confession. Do you remember confessing Mr. Sellwood?" She looked at Sellwood with hatred in her eyes.

"Yes, of course," he said. "You and your niece tricked me into thinking a ghost was haunting me. I was scared. I would say anything." The jury murmured in agreement. Zane thought the trial was going downhill for Ms. Green. Sellwood would be out in no time.

"No more questions your honor," she said. But Zane saw she was smiling. She was losing. Why would she be smiling? _She must have a secret up her sleeve,_he thought. Zane looked at his father, who waved his hand. He had no questions. Sellwood walked back to his seat next to Harrison.

"Now, everyone," Ms. Green said. "You all have probably made your decision already. You think there is not enough evidence to convict him of murder. There was no one there at these girls deaths. But I must ask you to still stay open minded. There is more to this confession. In fact, there is video too. But for that, another witness will need to come up." She took a huge breath. She looked nervous.

"14 kids were murdered, in 20 years, all teenage girls. Mr. Sellwood here was planning to go to America to kill the final child on his list, a teenage boy. But he was caught." She stopped talking and looked at the crowd. "Those women are here, Warren," she said. "Your old lovers are here. The mothers of those girls you killed. Ladies, stand up." With that, 14 women stood up, pulling off wigs and hats. They all looked like the pictures Ms. Green had shown on the screen. Sellwood shifted in his seat.

"And I'm here too Sellwood," she said. "Lovella Green, then Chadwick." Zane gasped. He hadn't meant to, it just came out. _This woman was Rikki's mother?_ Ms. Green looked at Zane and winked at him. "That's right Zane," she said to him. Zane started blushing so she returned to talking to the jury. "This man here is a murderer. He took a daughter from all of these women. He is responsible for the death of 14 girls, the planning of a death of a teenage boy, and the attempted murder and death of my daughter, Rikki Chadwick." The court gasped and the women sat back down. Everyone knew of Rikki's death. Zane leaned towards his father, to tell him this trial was easy to win, because he had "caused" Rikki's death, when the double doors opened and a familiar voice said:

"Did someone say my name?"

* * *

**Yes, boring and very confusing. I had no idea where I was going with this,except the ending. I like the ending. Review if you like. You probably know who the voice was. Remember, fanfiction.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	27. What the Heck is Going On?

Zane couldn't believe his ears. Zane didn't want to believe his ears. So he turned around. He didn't want to believe his eyes, either, because there was Rikki, as beautiful as ever, walking down the aisle towards the bench. He hadn't realized he was standing, with his mouth open until his father pulled him down, saying he was an embarrassment. But Zane could tell he was just as surprised to see his son's girlfriend, alive. But nothing could beat Sellwood's reaction. He was either scared or surprised. Zane figured a little of both.

"Hello, Miss. Chadwick," Ms. Green said, winking at her daughter. Then she turned to the jury. "My daughter, Rikki, was on that list. I myself was a lover of Mr. Sellwood over there." Everyone turned to look at Sellwood, who was sinking in his seat. Rikki and her mum smiled. "Now, Miss. Chadwick-"

"Excuse me, your honor," Harrison interrupted. "But I'm afraid that if Miss. Chadwick really was supposed to be a "victim" of my client, then I will need proof that this is the real Rikki Chadwick." Ms. Green nodded her head.

"All right them, Emma," she said. Emma stood up.

"Oh no, you don't," Harrison said. Emma sat back down. "None of Rikki's best friends. That's too obvious. Any questions could have been organized in advance. Zane." Zane eyes widened and he started shaking his head. His father rolled his eyes and leaned close to his son. "Look, son," he whispered, "if this really is Rikki, you get your girlfriend back. If not, nothing changes, got that?" Zane nodded. "Just think this isn't Rikki and you're trying to slip her up." Zane sighed and nodded.

"Three questions," the judge said. Zane nodded in understanding and went to stand in front of the girl. _This girl sure did a good job looking like Rikki,_he thought before he began thinking of questions only his Rikki would know.

"What do I have a fear of?" he asked the girl. She seemed to think before replying:

"Heights." Zane nodded. Now for the trickier ones.

"The mp3 I gave Rikki was engraved with what?" The girl thought for a moment. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and take the gift." Zane smiled. He thought it was pretty funny. Unfortunately, she might know that if Rikki left it lying around. Drat! One final question. _But what?_ he thought. _I could do the mermaid thing but if it is all a trick, that would be one of the first things they would tell her. I have to think. Something Rikki wouldn't tell anyone._

"When Rikki and I were stuck on the hotel balcony, we started talking about some things. She said some things, I said some things. What did I say?" She looked around at everyone and stopped on Harrison.

"You sure you want me to say it in front of your dad," she whispered. Zane could see the judge leaning close to here what she said. Zane looked her in the eyes and nodded. But he had to look away. They looked too familiar. The girl sighed.

"I said that every year my dad forgets my birthday," she said. Zane saw Ms. Green frown. He shook his head. He had to remember that there was a chance this couldn't be Rikki. "You said...you said your father took you on a trip to the south pacific and...and left you there." She smiled. Zane looked at her. This girl had answered all his questions but...he still didn't believe her. There was something holding him back. He felt that, if he believed her, he would end up getting his heart broken again. The girl then touched his hand. He looked down and could see bubbles on his hand, almost like it was boiling. It also felt hot.

"Ow," he said, pulling his hand away. The girl, _Rikki_, smiled. Zane knew it was her now. No normal girl could do that.

"What's wrong?" the judge asked. Zane stroked his hand tenderly.

"Nothing, just got hot, is all," he said. The judge looked at him suspiciously. "It's her." With that, he walked back to his seat, but not before whispering, "you owe me a _huge_ explanation." Rikki looked down at her hands, guiltily.

"Thank you Zane," Ms. Green said. "Now Rikki, could you tell us exactly what Mr. Sellwood told you on Libertas's Mountain, when he threatened to kill you?" Rikki looked at Sellwood and smiled an evil grin. _Yep, that's Rikki._

**

* * *

**"Ms. Green, would you like to say anything else before the jury makes their decision?" Ms. Green nodded.

"You have heard from the woman who's daughters Ms. Sellwood has killed. You have heard what happens to those daughters when he corners them on a cliff. You have seen and heard the video of Mr. Sellwood's confession. Now I want you to try to look at yourself in the mirror and say he is not guilty. You won't like what you look like when you're lying."

"Thank you, Ms. Green," the judge said. "Mr. Bennett?" Zane saw his dad stand up and sigh.

"My client would like to plead guilty." Everyone started whispering. No one suspected this.

"Well then, jury do you need any more time to figure out a verdict?" The jury shook their heads.

"We find Mr. Sellwood guilty of killing 14 girls, attempting to kill Rikki Chadwick, and planning on killing the American boy," the jury spokesperson said. The judge nodded.

"Since Mr. Sellwood pleaded guilty, his sentence has been reduced to two life sentences instead of the original three or death penalty. Court dismissed." Everyone started getting up. Zane stood on his tip-toes, trying to find the girl he most needed to see. He saw a mop of curly, blond hair and ran to it. But he found Ms. Green instead.

"She went that way," she said, pointing towards the back. She winked and smiled. Zane turned in the direction she pointed. He dodged the people headed towards Ms. Green, congratulating and thanking her for what she did. He finally made it out and looked around, but he couldn't see her. He turned to look into the court room again.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Zane turned around and saw her. He didn't know whether he should yell or kiss her. So he just stood there.

"You don't know my dad," Zane said. He had no sympathy in his voice. Rikki sighed.

"I couldn't have him know," she said. "I needed to scare him into confessing. You needed to think I was dead." Zane rolled his eyes.

"But Emma and Cleo knew, and Lewis knew. Your mum even knew," he said. He was close to screaming.

"Yeah, I didn't want them to know," she said. She was close to screaming too. "But they found me at the moon pool where I was hiding. Then I saw you freaking out about my death and I used "Maia" to make you realize you needed to let me go. Come on Zane, it's not like we were married or something. You can still move on."

"But that still didn't mean that part of me didn't want to," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Zane, you're 17. A girl you're dating now shouldn't stop you from living your life and dating again." She paused. "You know, if you haven't figured or understood that by now, then maybe we should stay broken up." With that, she walked off. Zane sighed. That didn't go as planned. Then again, he realized, he had no plan at all.

* * *

"Rikki!" Emma called, but Rikki didn't turn around. She was still angry at Zane. Why couldn't he understand what she wanted? He made her so mad. Then agan, part of her did like that he only had eyes for her.

"Rikki!" Emma called again. Rikki turned around.

"What?" she asked. She waited as Emma caught up to her and caught her breath.

"I heard what you and Zane were arguing about," she answered. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"So?" Emma sighed.

"So, I just wanted you to know that Ash saw Zane at the Juice Net Cafe Tuesday afternoon. You know, after "Maia" talked to him."

"So?" Rikki repeated. Emma then got really angry.

"SO?" She screamed. Rikki recoiled. "Zane was there, asking another girl if she wanted to go out. He was moving _on_, like you told him to do. But she said no. He was a little upset but he didn't mind. Probably because he still had feelings for you. But the point is, you shouldn't be mad at Zane. I just wanted to let you know." She turned around and left, leaving Rikki feeling guilty.

* * *

**I think the ending was boring. I wanted to show that Zane can move on. But remember, I love Zikki. Anyway, there should be only a few chapters left. Yay for me! Boo for y'all. Can you guys guess who the American boy is? I had him in mind since the beginning of this story idea. It won't make sense and you guys will probably be mad at me but it is in my mind so its going to be written in. Review if you like.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	28. Lesson Learned

Rikki sat on a rock, watching the ocean. She promised Lewis no more swimming until at least her leg healed. If she didn't listen, he would have to re-sew her wound. She didn't want him to do that again.

"You're torturing yourself you know?" She turned around. _Of course_, she thought, _Zane_. She should have figured he wouldn't give up. Zane sat next to her on the rock. "I'm still mad at you for pretending to be dead. Even if we weren't dating, we would still be friends. You should have seen Emma and Cleo after they found out. Their whole world shattered."

"Funny, they said the same thing about you," she said. Zane smiled and laughed. Rikki missed hearing his laugh.

"I was the last person to see or talk to you," he said and then he became serious. "I probably felt guilty." She hit him. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for not knowing me," she said. Zane laughed again.

"I guess the fact that you were dead kind of made me blind to logic." Rikki rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For moving, or at least, _trying_ to move on," she said. Zane sighed.

"Ash told you," he said.

"No, Ash told Emma, who told me," she said.

"Don't be mad at me for listening to you," he said. Rikki laughed.

"I was happy for you," she said. Then she paused, unsure if she wanted to go on. "If we get married and have kids," she said. Zane looked confused and- "If, Zane, IF, then I need to make sure that if I die-"

"Don't say that," he said. She ignored him.

"You'd be able to find someone you could still love and help you take care of the kids." Zane nodded his head in understanding. Rikki smiled and kissed him on the lips. "See, I knew you'd understand."

"Well, you _are _always right," he said. She rolled her eyes. "But I'm still mad at you."

"And I," she said, hitting him again, "am still mad at you." He smiled.

"I don't care. You're cute when you're mad."

"Oh so I'm not cute when I'm not mad?" she asked playfully. Zane smiled and ran a few feet away before turning around.

"You're always cute," he yelled back and ran off, with Rikki chasing after him.

* * *

Zane was sitting in his room, thinking about Rikki. They had spent an amazing day walking along the beach. They talked a lot. Zane would sometimes pick Rikki up and pretend to be throwing her in the water. She would laugh, knowing he wouldn't do it. But it was still fun too. Right now, however, he was thinking about the trial. Something was bothering him, he just couldn't think of why.

_"What do I have a fear of?" _

_"Heights."_

Now he wasn't, but he wasn't going to tell Rikki. She would laugh if she knew what calmed him down. On that balcony, all he could see was her. _Yeah she would definitely make fun of me._

_"Shut up and take the gift."_

The lady at the counter looked at him strangely when he told her what he wanted it engraved with. It had taken all his strength not to laugh at the face she made.

_"I said that every year my dad forgets my birthday. You said...you said your father took you on a trip to the south pacific and...and left you there."_

He still couldn't believe his dad had left him there. _Wait,_ he thought. _That's it. That was what has been bothering me_. He grabbed his phone and started dialing. He had little time to waste.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's short but it is that time of the year…EXCUSE TIME! I am back from vacation with a major test on Thursday. Like major as in "if you don't pass this test then you have no chance of graduating" major. Which would suck. But I was thinking of finishing by the 19th since that will be the 2 year anniversary of the story. But after this chapter, there will be one more and an epilogue. Nothing exciting left, just some Zikki…sort of…maybe…I'm not sure. Anyway, review if you want.**


	29. Surprises

"Where are we going Zane?" Rikki asked, as she was being dragged by her boyfriend down the beach. Usually she wouldn't care after the first few feet but she was in nice shoes and a dress so she did care.

"You know, maybe you do have brain damage," he teased. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zane just laughed.

"You'll see," was all he replied and he continued to pull her through the sand. "Beach puddle." He pointed to the small body of water in the sand right in front of him. Before Rikki could do anything, he picked her up, spun her around, and gracefully placed her on the other side of the puddle…without getting her wet.

"I must admit," she said, when she was back on the ground and the dragging continued, "that part is fun." That had been the fifth time Zane did that and she wasn't annoyed by it. "But you could just walk around them, you know."

"What's the fun in that?" he replied, laughing. Rikki just rolled her eyes.

A hundred feet later, Zane quickly stopped. Rikki had to hold her arms out to stop herself from losing her balance. Zane muttered a sorry and Rikki looked around at where they stopped. Behind them was the long stretch of beach. To the sides there was a cliff and the vast ocean. In front there was…

"A rock?" Rikki couldn't believe she was dragged all the way down her to see a rock. Though she had to admit, it was pretty huge. Taller than her, at least and it looked like a tunnel ran straight through the middle.

"We didn't come to see the rock," Zane said, matter-of-factly. Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she said. This time Zane rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm once again. He then started dragging her towards the tunnel in the rock. Rikki tried to resist.

"Don't worry," he said but she still looked skeptical. Zane sighed and looked at her "Trust me." Rikki didn't say anything but allowed herself to be pulled into the tunnel.

They walked down the long tunnel. Soon, it became too dark to see but Zane pulled out a torch and continued moving forward. Rikki thought the tunnel would be straight but it curved and turned almost like a snake. _Who built this?_ she thought. _Then again, it could be natural. Either way, it's pretty weird._ Suddenly Zane turned off the torch and the tunnel was covered with darkness, or so Rikki thought. She could see, at the end of the tunnel, a bluish glow. She slowly started walking towards it without thinking. She even passed up Zane. When she got to the end, she was mesmerized by the light.

"Wow," she said softly. Zane came up next to her and smiled. In front of them was a cave lake that was glowing blue. The walls of the cave were made of glowing rocks.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, putting an arm around her. Rikki smiled. It was so beautiful and amazing. It even felt like it was calling to her. She reached out to go touch it but Zane pulled her back. "No, no. You can't go near the water remember." Rikki just pouted. As much as she wanted to disobey him, she didn't want Lewis operating on her leg.

"Why does it glow like that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I'm sure Lewis will explain it to you." With that, he started pulling her to another tunnel but Rikki stood firm. Zane rolled his eyes.

"I want to stay," she said forcefully. Zane just rolled her eyes.

"I know you do, but I promise that the thing I was bringing you too is much better," he said. Rikki took one more look at the glowing lake and followed Zane out. When they got too far away from the glow to see anything, Zane turned the torch on again. They walked in silence until…

"How did you know that was there?" Rikki asked her boyfriend. Zane was startled by the break in silence and it took him a while to reply.

"Oh, Max told me about it," he replied. "Julia found it once when she was upset with her friends. He said she ran away a lot." He looked point blankly at Rikki and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not apologizing," she said bluntly. Zane just laughed. Then all of a sudden, the torch went out and they were bathed in complete darkness. Zane tried to turn it on, but to no avail.

"I just put new batteries in this thing," he complained, hitting the side of it. It flickered but did not turn on. Zane sighed. "We still have a ways to go and we need to turn down a tunnel. I don't want to make the wrong turn."

"Well, why don't we use this," Rikki said, turning her phone on and letting the light shine down the tunnel. It wasn't very strong but at least it was something. Zane laughed and turned his own phone on. They continued walking.

"Do you find it odd that now, a 19 year old can say to a ten year 'back in my day, we had to use torches to see, we didn't have phones.'" Rikki laughed.

A few minutes later, they reached the end of the tunnel. When Rikki stepped out, she could feel the breeze from the ocean and see the sun setting over the horizon. They were on a grassy hill. Below the hill was a forest. She thought this was where they were going. _Kind of a letdown after the lake,_ she thought. But then, Zane covered her eyes and started pulling her down the hill, through some trees. When the got to the edge of the forest, she only had a moment to register that she had stepped on sand and that Zane had taken his hand away from her eyes before-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKKI!" Rikki was taken aback. In front of her were her friends, parents, and a bunch of kids from school. No one had ever thrown her a party like this. There was a wooden floor in the middle of the beach from dancing, tables, chairs, streamers, balloons, a live band, and a barbecue. Rikki was speechless and her mouth was hanging open.

"Surprise," Zane said, kissing the top of her head. Rikki just kept her mouth open in surprise.

"But it's not my birthday," she said. Zane rolled his eyes but there was some concern in them as well.

"When is your birthday?" he asked her. This time Rikki rolled her eyes.

"July-" She hit her forehead. She had forgotten her own birthday. Who does that?

"Happy birthday Rikki," Emma said, coming up and hugging her friend. Rikki returned the hug.

"You did this?" she asked her friend but Emma shook her head.

"I wish," she answered, "but it was all Zane's idea. Though your dad did have the idea first, Zane elaborated on it." If Rikki hadn't been surprised before, she sure was now.

"My dad?" she asked, skeptical. Zane only smiled.

"When I realized your birthday was coming up, I called your dad to try to get him to remember. He said he knew it was coming up because the birthday card on the counter had jogged his memory. Then we came up with this." He gestured to the party, where everyone was having a good time.

"Now come on," Emma said, pulling Rikki onto the dance floor. "You have to dance on your birthday." Rikki laughed and allowed Emma to pull her to the dance floor where Lewis and Cleo were waiting. She hugged them and she, Emma, and Cleo danced. Zane smiled. He was so focused on Rikki, he didn't see two people come up beside him.

"Thank you Zane," a female voice said. Zane jumped and turned to see Lovella speaking to him. "You've really made our daughter happy."

"Yes," Terry said. "You really are good for her." He paused. "I said she's lucky to have you but as a dad, you are lucky to have her. Remember that." Zane nodded and continued to look at Rikki.

"I know," he replied, smiling.

* * *

Rikki was having a great time. She talked to almost everyone there (she had to, she _was_ the birthday girl), she danced with her friends, ate some food, had some cake, and was just about to relax in a chair when-

"Would you like to dance?" a voice said. Rikki looked up at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Of course," she replied. But before they could reach the dance floor, they were stopped by a two teenagers about their age. One was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a girl with curly, long, blond hair and blue eyes. It was kind of like looking in a mirror, except Zane was taller than the boy and Rikki was taller than the girl. Plus, the two teenagers looked nervous while Zane and Rikki looked confused.

"Uh, can we help you?" Zane asked, confused. The two teens shifted their feet in the sand, unsure of where to start. Then the boy took a deep breath.

"I'm Freddie," he said in an American accent. Rikki was confused. She didn't know any Americans and the only people at this party were people she knew. It was kind of hard getting here. Everyone had to come by boat. "Freddie Benson." The last name rang a bell in Rikki's head but she didn't know why.

"I don't know you," she said. Zane elbowed her. She could be a little nicer.

"I-uh-I'm Marissa Benson's son," he replied. When she raised her eyebrows, he sighed. "I-uh-I was the-uh-last kid on-um-that list." Rikki eyes widened.

"You mean that-," she began, but Zane didn't let her finish.

"Yes, he is, but let's not talk about it," he said, annoyed. He tried to avoid the topic as much as possible. Rikki rolled her eyes. The girl next to Freddie laughed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you," he said. "If you hadn't stopped that Sellwood guy, I wouldn't be here today." He put his arm around the girl and she looked down at the ground.

"Thank you," she said softly. Rikki could barely hear her. But then the girl turned to Freddie. "There, happy? I said thank you." She said it kind of angrily and Rikki and Zane recoiled. The other two teens didn't notice.

"Yes, very happy, Sam," he said, annoyed. "But aren't you happy that I'm not dead right now?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, DUH!" she said.

"Then why can't you say thank you to the girl who _indirectly_ saved my life?"

"You should know that is not my thing!" Freddie groaned and turned to look at Rikki. Zane was laughing. He thought the girl acted just like Rikki.

"This is my girlfriend Sam," he said, gesturing to the girl next to him. She rolled her eyes.

"I can introduce myself," she said, sticking her hand out to Rikki. "Hi, I'm Sam Puckett and I'm this nub's girlfriend." Freddie groaned again as Rikki shook Sam's hand. _Man she's got a strong grip,_ she thought. "Can we go now?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he replied. Then he turned towards Rikki. "Thank you." Before he or Rikki knew it, Sam was hugging Rikki, and crying.

"Thank you for saving my nerd," she sobbed into Rikki. Rikki looked uncomfortable but didn't push her away. Freddie, however, pulled her off. She staggered before saying, "Sorry, lost my cool there."

"Can't lose what you never had," Freddie replied and Sam hit him.

"Shut up Fredlumps," she said back, and hit him on his arm. Freddie just rolled his eyes.

'You said that to me!"

"Yeah, because you were a nub!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go," Zane whispered to Rikki, pulling her towards the dance floor again. A slow song had started playing. "You know," he said, when they had been dancing for awhile, "I do have something for you." He pulled a small drawstring bag from his pocket. Rikki opened it and pulled out-

"My locket?" she said, confused. She could see that Zane had gotten the claps fixed and the jewel was back on. But other than that, it was pretty much the same.

"Open it," he said. Rikki shrugged her shoulders and opened it. Instead of the picture of Julia she expected, she saw a picture of her, Emma, and Cleo in mermaid form. Next to it, on the other side of the inside of the locket were these words:

_Julia Dove ~1956_

_Rikki Chadwick ~2006_

"Whoa," she said. This was so cool. Zane smiled.

"Max knew you'd like it. Emma's and Cleo's look like that to." Rikki looked around the dance floor for Emma and Cleo. She couldn't see any difference in the outside of the necklaces but she assumed Zane was right.

'It's amazing," she said and she moved her hair out of the way so Zane could put it around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "I came up with putting the date and names on there." Rikki rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend never missed an opportunity to brag.

"You are so full of yourself," she teased, putting her arms around his neck and swaying to the music. Zane put his arms around her waist and started swaying too.

"Maybe," he said. "But you love me anyway."

"True," she said, and smiled. She put her head on Zane's shoulder and moved with the music. In these past few weeks, never had she felt more peaceful then she was right then, dancing with Zane. She glanced around the dance floor. She could see Emma and Ash dancing and Cleo and Lewis dancing. She even saw her mum and dad talking at the edge of the dance floor. They weren't even yelling at each other. Then she shifted her gaze and saw Sam and Freddie. Freddie was holding a camera and was aiming it at Sam and another teenage girl with brown hair. The girls were slowly backing up, coming towards her. Freddie looked like he was fiddling with the camera and the brunette was fixing her hair. But she just ignored it and closed her eyes. She was peaceful and no kids were going to mess that up. Even if she could hear their voices now, she wasn't going to let that bother her.

"Okay, iCarly live in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. What the heck is with the iCarly thing? Well, when I was thinking of this story, iCarly had been around for a while and I liked it. So I just wanted to put it in this story. Plus, at the time people around me were comparing Zikki to Seddie. And Zane looked like Freddie and Rikki looked like Sam, etc. So Sam and Freddie (and Carly, sort of) had a cameo. Anyway, that is why I did that. Since it's been in my mind for two years, I wrote it in. Don't like it? Well I kind of don't care because now I have the epilogue left which I will put up tomorrow for the second anniversary of this story. It is almost done. Review if you like, kudos to zikkiluver2189 who guessed right who the American boy was.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


	30. Epilogue

"No way! You got to meet the iCarly gang?"

"What were they like?"

"Is Sam really strong?"

"Did she-"

"Whoa, one at a time," Rikki said, holding her hands out. The kids closed their mouths. "Yes, Zach I did meet the iCarly gang. Riley, they were really cool. She _is_ strong Haleigh. And Sandy, your question?

"Um," the little boy said. "Did she call Freddie funny names?" Rikki laughed and nodded her head. Sandy smiled.

"Now where was I?" Rikki asked. Riley raised her hand.

"You were at 'in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"He doesn't say the one."

"Be quiet guys," Rikki said, annoyed. "Now, the countdown-"

_Sam came up and introduced me to Carly. Then they interviewed me on iCarly. Apparently they wanted all their viewers to know what I had done for Freddie. It was quite annoying. I mainly put Sellwood in jail just to get back at him. No one messes with a Chadwick and gets away with it._

"What about a Benson?"

"Yeah, no one messes with a Benson, either."

_Anyway, Sellwood is stuck in jail for the rest of his life. The jerk. He's not getting out anytime soon. He'd tried to get out but Grandmamma was too smart for him. She wasn't letting him get out that easy._

_After the birthday party, everything started falling into place. Granddad got his job and we moved out of the trailer park. Grandmamma moved to the Gulf Coast to be closer to me. After my leg/tail healed, I was swimming constantly, building up my endurance. I swam to New Zealand, New Zealand, America, China, etc. When the time came, I was glad to have that skill but that's another story._

_Your father and I, after we graduated, move into an apartment overlooking the ocean. After he got his degree in business, and I in writing and poetry, we got married. We were the second of our friends to get married. Aunt Cleo and Uncle Lewis were first. They were more in love than any of us and no one was going to stop them from getting married, not even their parents. After we were settled, we got married. We wanted to build a house on Libertas's Mountain, but the laws wouldn't allow it. So we settled for finding a cliff that had a path leading down towards the ocean. We called it Monte Pacificus. After us, Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash got married. They were the last to get married. They took their time, focusing more on their jobs than settling down. A few years after our wedding, they decided that they were tired of hearing "So when are you guys getting married?" so they decided to tie the knot. They knew they wanted to get married but I guess they weren't sure when to do it exactly. But after they got married, they realized that question wasn't nearly as bad as "So when are you guys having kids?"…Yeah, we could have told them that was coming._

_A year after Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash got married, Zach was born. All I can remember is I was screaming a lot and Uncle Lewis got a new guinea pig…me. Tests and experiments filled nine long months. After that, Aunt Cleo and Uncle Lewis had Veronica. Then Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash had Daren. Then we had Riley. Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash had Daisy and we had Haleigh and two years later we had Sandy._

"That me," the two year old said. Rikki smiled.

"Yes that is you," she replied.

_We still talked to Sam, Freddie, and Carly. We'd visit them when I had a convention to go to in America and they visited us when iWeb Awards were in Australia. We weren't close but I did get along quite well with Sam._

_Anyway, Sellwood got what he deserved. He is in jail for life with no hope of getting out. He was the meanest, stupidest…_

"Are you telling that story again?" Rikki looked up to see her husband smiling down at her. She laughed and got up from her spot on the floor.

"They asked for it," she replied, gesturing to the four kids around her. Riley had inherited her mother's blue eyes and blond hair. Zach had inherited his father's good looks. Sandy had a mixture of blond and brown hair with blue eyes and Haleigh had brown hair and blue eyes.

"We love that story Daddy," Haleigh said, in her cute, four-year-old voice.

"Yeah, Mummy was so brave," Riley said.

"Plus, Mum said that there was more to the story that we never heard," Zach said. "You kept interrupting her." Zane just sighed.

"It isn't a story that I take lightly. Your mother almost got killed."

"But she didn't," Riley said. "It's a happy ending!"

"Happy, happy," Sandy said, smiling.

"Well, I think you heard most of the story," Zane said, knowing he had lost again. "Time for bed."

"Aw," his kids exclaimed. Zane just shook his head.

"I'll take the boys," he told his wife, grabbing Sandy, who started to try to squirm in his father's grasp. Zach just sighed and got up from his spot on the floor. Then he followed his dad out of Haleigh's bedroom.

"All right, Haleigh," Rikki said, tucking her daughter in. "Are you pleased with tonight's story?"

"Uh-huh," she said, moving her head up and down. "Did you like the story Riley?" Riley only nodded her head. She was impatiently waiting by the door. At seven, she felt like she was too old to be tucked in, but something was telling her not to give up this precious moment.

"Ok, well good night," Rikki said, kissing her youngest daughter's forehead. Haleigh smiled and nuzzled into her covers. Rikki turned around and walked out the door, followed by her eldest daughter.

"Mum," she said, "is it true that the silver fish you saw while trying to swim away from the rocks saved your life?" Rikki sighed as she opened Riley's bedroom door.

"That is what I believe," she said as Riley made her way to her bed and jumped on top. "Sometimes I think it wanted to save my life. It was almost like it knew what it was doing." Riley laid down and Rikki put the covers on top of her. "It was almost like it knew I needed just one push to get away. I feel guilty sometimes because that push is probably what made it not be able to escape." She kissed Riley's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart." Then she turned towards the door.

"I bet it was repaying a debt," she heard her daughter reply, almost asleep. "It probably had to repay a favor it made to another mermaid and you looked just like her." Rikki paused, her hand on the door.

"Maybe," she replied softly, "Maybe." With that, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Rikki made her way to the big window in the living room. It overlooked the ocean and the cliff. It was so beautiful and peaceful. She was so wrapped up in thought, she didn't know her husband had come in until he kissed her on the head.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, putting his arms around her. Rikki just smiled.

"Just thinking how peaceful it is out there," she replied. With that, she made a huge sigh of relief she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Yeah," Zane said as he and his wife made it to the bedroom. "The water looks so calm."

"Yeah," she agreed, it did. "Looks like the peaceful waters are coming our way."

_**Fin!**_

* * *

**Yeah, cheesy ending, I know, but I had to put it in there. Plus I'm not so good at endings of long stories but it is COMPLETED! Woo! My first ever chapter story. I'm so happy for myself. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and kept with this story for two long years. And to all the new readers and reviewers who took a chance on this story. By the way, it's the two-year anniversary. Wow, two years of this thing being in my head.**

**Anyway, this chapter is based loosely on my other story 'The Reunion'. Mainly it's just the kid's names. Maybe one day, I'll write a sequel to this story. But it probably won't be for a long, long time. Maybe not at all. I also might come back to this story in the future and fix the grammar and spelling mistakes but I guess I'll have to actually want to do that.**

**Once again, thank you so much and THE END!**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


End file.
